Memories
by betitanium
Summary: When Yumi moved to live with her dad, she thought she left behind her past. But when she meets Ulrich, she realises that the only way for her to cope with her memories, is to trust him... maybe even love him.
1. New Home

**Before you start to read this story, I just want to warm you about some aspects of the story. There are going to be some 'dark' themes, I can't really go into detail because that would spoil the plot, but I will say that it will involve abuse, rape and suicidal feelings/thoughts. I won't go into graphic detail with them but I know that to some people, they can be very emotional to read, for a number of reasons and I don't won't anyone to feel uncomfortable reading this story.**

**Just writing the first chapter of this story, made me feel that it is going to be a very long story. Is that a good or bad thing? I have no idea! Guess we will just have to find out!**

**Disclaimer- Apparently, I don't own Code Lyoko. Well, that's what the police and the actually owners of Code Lyoko said.... still don't believe them though!**

* * *

The sound of the bass rang throughout the small car, lyrics of foreign language filling the young girl's ears. Staring out the window, looking out onto the passing scenery, she felt tears build up in her tired eyes. They made her move from her friends, her home, her whole life. Did they ask for her opinion? Her view on the situation? No. They never did. Now, she was on her way to live with her father. Watching her mother in the drivers seat, she had the overwhelming urge to grab the wheel and turn the car around, back to her home.

Sighing with defeat, her eyes returned back to the book in her hands. Grabbing the pen once more, she began to let the ink form the words her soul was screaming.  
Still driving. Don't know when we are going to stop but I don't to. Would you? Well, it is okay for you, you're just a book. You can live in the same place for decades, hundreds of years sometimes. Me? I just get passed around like a ball, thrown between two children in the playground. I wish they would just drop me, let me roll and when I finally stop, they leave me. It isn't because I don't love my dad, of course I do, but I don't belong here and I don't think I ever will.

"Honey?" her thoughts were broken by the sound of her mothers voice. Glancing into her mothers eyes, she saw the hurt passing through them. "We're here."

It was only then did she acknowledge that the car's fast movements had come to a stop. Letting out a shaky breath, she undid her seat belt, and stepped out the backseat door, letting her sneakers hit the loose gravel of the driveway that led to the place she was meant to call 'home' for the next few years. Hearing another door shut, she turned her body and faced her younger brother.

Hiroki stared up at his older sister, "I want to go home."

Yumi sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Me too." Her hand slid down his arm, grasping his small hand within hers. Together they started to walk to the front door, to the start of their new lives.

The house was small; there was a tiny kitchen connected to the dining and living room. Upstairs held three small bedrooms, or as her mother called them, 'cosy'. There was only one bathroom, meaning that all three had to share, something Yumi knew would cause a problem on the near future. Her bedroom was the closest to the bathroom, but that was the only good aspect of it. Inside, the walls were a vile shade of green, as was the carpet. A simple futon lay pushed against the far wall, a wooden chest of drawers opposite it.

"Yumi?" Closing her eyes tight at the sound of her mothers tone, she stood still in the middle of the room, waiting for her to continue. "I know it's hard but it's for the best."  
Yumi could feel the pain in her heart start to return, "For who, Mom? Me or you?" She heard her mother sigh and felt her soft hand place itself on her shoulder, turning her around.  
"For all of us Yumi." She placed a soft kiss upon her daughters forehead, "It's time to move on, for all of us to move on."

A single tear fell from Yumi's eyes, slowly making its way down her smooth cheek. Frowning at this, her mother brushed it away with her thumb. "I know, Mom… I know."

Another kiss was placed on her forehead as they both said their goodbyes. More tears started to fall, as Yumi watched her mother walk away from her, leaving her in a strange and unknown place. Never had she felt so alone.

* * *

All of his life, he had everything he could ever want. A huge house, all the latest toys and gadgets, people to wait on him, but he never had anything he needed.

His parents gave him all the items to make up for never being there. His father was the head of an international corporation and spent most his time abroad, and any time he had at home, he spent alone in his office, working. His mother was in the same situation. Her and his father were partners, but she only worked at home. Neither stopped to take the time to listen to their only child.

He heard the familiar sound of his mothers heels on the wooden floor, come from behind him. "Ulrich, I'm going in to the office," she meant his fathers, "Not sure when I will be back. Clarita is here, just call her if you won't anything." she paused, searching around in her purse. "I don't want to be distracted." She turned and left the large room that was his bedroom.

Ulrich waited until he could no longer hear her heels and when he heard the door slam shut, he quickly ran down the staircase and into the kitchen. "Clarita?" His voice startled the worker. Clarita was one of the many helpers in the house. Her long, wavy blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes and slim figure, always made Ulrich wonder why she worked here and not in the modelling business.

"Yeah, sweetie." Came her sweet voice, making Ulrich smile. In his life, she had been the only adult that he felt love him.

"I'm going to my friends'. I'll be back around five... ish." Clarita smiled at the young boy. Nodding her head, she agreed to let him leave.

Slipping on his white sneakers, he rushed out of the door, not wanting to spend another minute in it. Throughout his fifteen years of life, never once had he felt like he belonged there, it would never be his home.

He walked through the metal gates and began his journey. Normally, it would only take him ten minutes to walk there, but for an unknown reason, he walked slower. Checking there were no cars driving, he crossed the grey road. He looked at the houses, placed side by side, smiling at the families playing on the front yard. Fathers playing soccer with their kids, mothers watching as their children got dirtier and dirtier. Ulrich never had those experiences. He had taught himself soccer, his father would be away working and his mother would be too busy to notice him.

As he passed the house on the end of the street, he stopped. Something inside of him felt pulled towards it, like there was something inside of it. His heart started to beat harder, his breathing became shallow. Shaking his head, he continued to make his way to his friends.

Little did he know, that if he looked towards the upper right window, he would of seen the black haired beauty, who's heart was still beating hard.

* * *

Yumi stared out of window, long after the mysterious boy had gone. He was a complete stranger, she shouldn't feel like she did. Sickness fell upon her. After all that she went through, she swore she would never fall for anyone. But there she was, face pressed against the cool glass, replaying the image of him over in her mind.

Stumbling backwards onto her futon, she collapsed into tears. Memories flooding over her, with all her strength, she tried to fight them. She made a promise to herself, to never remember the memories. She knew that she would never be able to forget, but she did know that she could try and forget all the details. After the tears turned into wet streaks on her cheeks, she rose. Wiping her face, she started to make her way to the kitchen. Descending down the stairs, she held back a sob. All she wanted was to go back home, never thinking that she would miss her mom this much, only she could help Yumi. Only she knew how to comfort her, make her hide the flashbacks.

Entering the small room, the saw the scene of her brother, playing on his hand held computer console, and her father, cooking pancakes on the stove. Pancakes were her favourite, but with what had just happened, she knew she wouldn't be able to eat anything. "Dad?" her throat felt dry, hoarse from crying. Only then did she consider that they might of heard, but that was pushed to the back of her mind when she concluded that if they did, they would have came to her room.

Takeo turned around, spatula in hand, facing his only daughter. "Yes?" Yumi just stood there, not knowing what to say to him. Takeo noticed, "Are you okay, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded. "Yeah. I was just wondering if I could go out. I want to take a look around for a bit."

Takeo frowned, knowing that she was fifteen and was very responsible, but also knew what she had been through, not wanting her to get scared so soon. Sighing, he nodded his head, "Fine, just be back by five. You sure you don't want any?" he referred to the pancakes, slowly cooking in the heated pan. Yumi shook her head, turning to leave.

Only once did she look back. Glancing at her new home again, no smile upon her face.

Leaving the house was a small relief. Out in the open air, she felt free. She remembered how she saw a small park near the street and began to walk. Breathing in the new air, a calm sensation fell on her body. Smiling as she walked, she began to see the outskirts of the park, the white fence that held so much fun for the young children, and happy memories for Yumi.

Stepping through the metal gate, she jumped when she saw another person sat on the swings, still, deep in thought. Her breathing fell heavy, sweat forming on her, now pale, skin. Ready to turn to leave, run away, she gasped onto the gate, causing it to creak. This also caused the strangers' head to shoot up, now staring straight at her. But with his action, came some sort of relief for Yumi. She had seen him before, not his face, but there was something about him, that made him familiar to her.

It came back to her. The clothes, the hair, the feeling that was building up inside of her. He was the boy that she saw from her window, the same boy that made her remember the terrible memories.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." his voice travelled through the quiet park. He leaned back on the swing, gasping the chains with his hands. Yumi stared at him, at his actions. She wished she could be like that, to act so natural around a stranger. Yumi probably would have ran off by now. "You okay?" he questioned, noticing her shaking frame.

Yumi couldn't speak, words caught in her throat. Her brain was telling her to run, he was a stranger, he could hurt her. But he heart was telling her to stay. For a reason she could not figure out.

"Seriously. Are you okay?" he questioned again, now worried for the girl. Standing up from the swing, he walked slowly towards her, causing Yumi's eyes to widen. As he get nearer, she took a step back. Again he took a step, she tried to step backwards again, but only hit her back against the fence. The fence enclosing her in with him. Noting her actions, and the tears threatening to fall, he stopped in his tracks. "It's okay." he soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Yumi closed her eyes, knowing that no one meant those words. Every time she heard them, she would end up alone, bruised and broken. She shook her head, causing confusion for the boy.

"I'm Ulrich." She opened her eyes again, staring at him with glazed eyes. "What's your name?"

Again, Yumi did not speak. Ulrich sighed and took a step back, beginning to walk away. "Stop!" Yumi clasped her hand over her mouth, not believing that the word came from her. Even if she was scared when he was approaching her, she felt even more scared when he started to walk away.

Ulrich faced her once more, taking small steps towards her, stopping when he heard he take in a sharp breath. "I'm not going to hurt you." he repeated, this time, Yumi believed him. He smiled when he saw her remove her hand. "What's your name?"

Yumi swallowed hard before replying, "Yu... Yumi." She whispered.

"Hey, Yumi. Are you okay?" he paused, "you seem... scared." Yumi nodded, feeling no control in her body. Not once had she had a conversation with a boy, not including her brother or father, in four years. "You don't have to be. I'm not that scary." Yumi let out a soft laugh. "Or am I?" Yumi laughed again, making Ulrich smile, knowing he could make her laugh.

Silence fell upon them, not an awkward one, but comfortable. Yumi calmed her breathing, and her heart. "I... I better g... go." She stuttered. Even though it was only twenty past four, she wanted to get home as fast as possible.

"Yeah, me too. I was meant to meet my friends but it turns out they have things to do." Yumi frowned, not knowing what it was like to have friends, not true ones. "Where do you live?" He asked softly.

"Not.... not far... from here." Grasping the handle of the gate again, she muttered a goodbye and ran. Leaving Ulrich confused but strangely happy.


	2. School

**I just want to say a huge thank you 'StarzNChocolate', 'PheonixWing10' and 'Yuna' for being the first to review this story, honestly, it means a lot to me. Okay, this chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it, but I had to cut it down due to the fact I was giving too much away in regards to Yumi's past, I don't want to give it away just yet!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the storyline.... knowing my luck, I probably don't own that either. *sigh*

* * *

**

Nightmare. Definition, a dream that causes very strong emotions within the sleeper, usually fear and terror. Most involve the individual in danger, a scary situation. Most are based upon are childhood fears, the monster under your bed, the one in your closet. But some are worse. Childhood fears, are just that, fears. When you grow up, you realise that there was no need to be scared, monsters only belong in films and books. But what about the other nightmares? The ones that aren't based on our fears, but our memories. Memories that still burn in the back of our minds, the ones we wish we would forget, but still haven't found the key to set them free. Instead they are trapped there, haunting us through not only night, but day as well.

Nightmares are usually different every time we have them, but for some, it is the same nightmare that keeps them awake night after night. Yumi wished she had different nightmares, ones based upon fictional monsters but her wish has yet to come true. Waking up in a cold sweat, trying to calm her racing her, Yumi sat on her futon with her head in her hands. Her fingernails, leaving imprints on the smooth skin.

It had been four years since she had a long nights sleep, a peaceful slumber. She had tried tablets, they only prolonged the wait until the nightmare recurred. She tried to dream about happy things, every time the memory would come and rip them apart. When every failed, she tried praying, it may have been to a god that she wasn't sire she believed in, but she had to try. This had no effect, she figured God would never be with her, help would not come.

Some nightmares lead us to fear, a racing heart that eventually returns to its regular rhythm. But some lead us to insanity.

Standing up and stripping herself of the damp clothing, she stood in front of the long mirror. Her reflection was something that she usually avoided, scared of what would be facing her but sometimes she had to look, just to reassure herself that she had been making the right decision not to look. Her hair was tangled, knotted in think clumps, her skin was pale, unhealthy looking. But it was her eyes that she hated looking at the most. In old pictures, they were bright, shining with innocence. Now, they were dull, reality filling them too early on in life. They reminded her of what she lost, what she could never get back.

A soft knock came from her door, causing her to jump around in shock. "Yumi?" she let out a long breath at the sound of the voice.

Smiling at the appearance of her younger brother, "What's wrong?" she replied.

There was concern mixed with fear in his young eyes, "I... I heard you scream."

Yumi rushed over to him, embracing him in a comforting hug. "It was just a bad dream, Hiroki." She whispered in his ear, afraid that if she spoke any louder, the tears would start to fall. The last thing she wanted to do was to show to her little brother, that she wasn't coping as well as she was seen to.

Hiroki pulled away from his sister's arms, frowning, "Okay, are... are you okay?"

Yumi smiled down at him, nodding her head, "You'd better go back to bed. It's school tomorrow."

With one final hug, Hiroki left the room, leaving Yumi alone once more. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, the nightmare was still replaying around in her mind, taunting her.

She lay, wide awake, underneath the warmth of her duvet. Nervous thoughts and feelings raked through her, preparing her for the worst for the next morning.

* * *

"Ulrich!" The brown haired boy turned in the direction of the voice, smiling when he saw his friends waving him over. Jogging over to them, he sat down on the bench beside Aelita, who currently had her fingers locked with the blonde sat next to her.

"How's it going guys?" he asked.

"Not bad. Sissi just asked where you were," Odd chuckled, "We told her that you were in the toilets, she will probably be stood there for hours before she realises that you're not actually in there."

Ulrich laughed, then smiled as he saw Odd's hand tighten around Aelita's. He was happy that they finally got together, after many years of dancing around each other. But he also knew what his other blonde friend was feeling. "How about you, Jer?"

Jeremy's head shot up from the laptop screen his eyes were fixed upon. "Uh.... yeah, fine." He returned back to the screen. Most people would find his behaviour rude, but Ulrich knew the true reason for his attitude.

Odd and Aelita dove into a deep conversation, Jeremy still fixed to the computer on his lap. Ulrich scanned the large playground, smiling at the new students, the lost look in their eyes as their parents drove away in there cars, leaving them behind to figure the most complicated part of their lives, school. But it wasn't the young students that made his eyes widen and mouth gape slightly. It was the sight of the black haired girl, stood against the cream outside walls of the science block, across from where he was sitting.

She was stood alone, staring down at her feet as students rushed past her. Her hands were balled into fists and knees slightly bent, Ulrich wondered whether or not she was going to fall to the cold gravel covered ground. She was the same girl he had seen in the park, and if it wasn't just him that made her act the way she did, he knew she must have been feeling much worse, with hundreds of strangers surrounding her.

He turned to look at his group of friends, "Um.... I'm just going to go talk to someone."

Odd stopped mid sentence, frowning at his best friend, "Who?"

"Just someone I met over the holidays." He didn't give time for any of his friends to reply, instead he stood up and started walking towards the mysterious girl.

* * *

Looking in front of her, Yumi felt tears build up in her tired eyes. There were so many people, so many boys, so many strangers. Her heart felt like it was going to stop, her breathing became heavier and heavier. She prayed that an angel would come and save her, but she also knew that God wasn't going to help her.

Hearing footsteps heading towards her, Yumi's head shot up, almost causing her whiplash. Her eyes widened when she saw the person walking directly towards her. It was him, the boy from the park, Ulrich. It wasn't fear that swept her body, rather it was relief. She couldn't explain why it happened, but her heart began to calm, her breaths beginning to return to their normal rate.

He stopped in front of her, leaving enough space between them, that if she did want to escape, she could. She looked at him, not returning the smile that he held on his face.

"Yumi, right?" Yumi nodded.

"You're.... Ulrich?" She could feel her body trembling, not understanding why she was having a conversation with this boy.

Ulrich let out a small laugh, making Yumi's lips form a small smile. "That's me." He took a small step towards her, smiling again when she didn't try to move away from him. "I saw you stood over here, you looked.... scared."

Yumi stared at him in shock. After what happened, people said she looked like a lot of things, ill, sad, alone but never scared. At least, no one ever said it to her face. "I... I wasn't..." she couldn't finish her sentence, lying wasn't usually a hard thing for her to do, but lying to him felt like a completely different thing.

"It's okay, y'know." Yumi frowned at her, "To be scared. I mean, when I first started school here, I was scared."

Yumi closed her eyes, feeling somewhat guilty that he thought she was scared of going to school, not knowing the real reason.

Ulrich sighed, "But I had friends. I guess it's them that have got me through these years." he took another step, "I could be your friend... if you want me to be."

No one had ever asked to be friends with her before, most would avoid her. Who would want to be friends with the quiet, withdrawn girl that never made an attempt to talk to anyone?

Yumi shifted her weight on either leg, feeling nerves within her stomach. She then spoke the words she never thought she would ever say, especially to a boy she had only met once before.

"I'd.... I'd like that."


	3. Therapy

**Again, thank you all for the reviews! Sorry it has taken longer than I thought it would to update, just went back to school after the holidays and have been so tired. Nothing much goes on in this chapter but I have put a small clue to what has happened to Yumi, some of you might think you know what happened to her but hopefully when the time comes to describe it, you will be surprised at some of the details. Okay, nothing else to say so I'll just let you read.**

**Disclaimer- All I own is the plot, my computer and a very messed up mind!**

**

* * *

**

Mysterious; something strange, not known about or not understood. Many things in life were mysterious, where do we go after death? What was there before the Earth was created? Is there really a God? Most can be answered by science, religion or beliefs. But what about the ones that can't? The questions that we spend hours in the night wondering about? There is only one solution, to just ask. And then it comes down to what kind of person who are. Are you someone who loves to discover new things, or are you someone who is happy knowing what is already known.

In the world there are two types of people; ones that are scared of the question, and ones that are scared of the answer.

Most of us know which type we are, but not Ulrich. He was scared to ask Yumi why she acts the way she does, not knowing her reaction. But he was also scared of her answer, having a strong feeling that it would be so much more than she was just shy around new people. No. He knew it must be more than that, something must of happened. What? That he did not know.

"Ulrich? Are you okay?" His head shot up at the sound of Clarita's voice. She smiled at him. Rising from his bed, he sat on the edge to face towards her.

Ulrich nodded, "Yeah, just thinking, that's all." Clarita frowned at the young boy.

"About what?" She questioned, sitting beside him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

He sighed, closing his eyes, "Well, there's this girl, Yumi, and she acts..." He couldn't finish, not knowing how to describe her.

"Acts like what, sweetie?" Her grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Like... she's scared... of everyone." Clarita smiled again and placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"She's probably just shy." Removing her arm, she stood and started to walk towards to the door. Turning around before leaving the room, she spoke again to him, "After a few days to settle in, she'll be completely different, just wait and see." With that, she left the room, leaving him all alone once more with his thoughts.

He would take Clarita's advice and wait. Maybe time would answer all of his many questions.

* * *

"Yumi, you need to answer the question."

Yumi was currently sat in a cream coloured room; the carpet and walls almost the identical shade. She was sat on a dark brown leather couch, a matching arm chair in front of it, holding the person that was meant to be helping her.

Dr. Smith was a young women in her late twenties, with long honey blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, exposing her flawless features. A small pair of glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, creating a shield in front of her big, light brown eyes. She was dressed simply in a plain light grey shirt and skirt, her matching jacket lay across the back of the chair. A pain of black heals were worn of her small feet. The first time Yumi saw her, she thought she had walked into a photoshoot for business women.

Yumi sat, dressed simply in a black jacket with black jeans, a pair of white trainers on her feet, with her arms folded across her chest, avoiding the eyes of the questioning women.

"Yumi, please, just tell me." Came her high pitched voice, "What happens in the nightmares?"

Yumi shut her eyes tight, not wanting the question. She couldn't describe it, she could never describe them.

Rachelle sighed heavily. "Fine. Just answer this last question." Yumi opened her eyes to look at her, "Are they in them?"

Yumi felt tears threaten to fall as she nodded. Rachelle smiled sympathetically at her, finishing writing on the paper, held in place on her black clipboard. The same clipboard that held all of Yumi's past. The past she wanted to forget.

"Okay, we're done for today. I just want to say something before we book your next appointment." She placed down the clipboard, leaning closer to Yumi. "It's okay to let people in, not everyone is going to hurt you, I promise. I think it might be a good idea for you to have a friend, someone you can talk to, someone who you can trust. What happened to you, was terrible and I don't expect you to just get over it. But someday you will be able to live with it, you'll find a place where you can live your life whilst coping with those memories. I don't know how long it will take, but you will get there. It's going to hard and difficult but it's true what they say, time is the best healer of all."

Yumi took in all that she said, somewhere deep inside of her knowing that she was right.

"Do you have someone you can trust, beside your family?"

Yumi nodded, "I think so."

Rachelle smiled, reaching for her clipboard. After writing for a minute, she handed Yumi a slip of paper, a date and time written upon it. Yumi stood up, muttering a thanks to the doctor.

"I'll see you next month Yumi."

Yumi shut the wooden door behind her, fighting back the tears. Doctor. Smith's words hit her hard. They reminded her of how she couldn't let anyone in, not having any friends. But it also made her realise something, she could have someone, a friend. Ulrich, even though she had only known him for a few days, was there, he didn't question her, pressure her to tell him anything. He just acted like a friend, her friend, her only friend since her past broke her life to pieces.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she also knew that she had to do it. She had to let someone in, let someone try to understand. She had to let him into her life. Her mixed up, confusing life.

* * *

**I know it's very short but it's just a filler chapter of sorts. Again, I did put a small clue into Yumi's past in, did you spot it? Give you a hint if you didn't, it was one word. If you think you have found it, leave a review and I'll see if it's right! To make it more interesting, the first person to find it gets another clue to what happened! How does that sound?**


	4. Discovery

**I'm sorry for the wait but I am currently spending nearly all my time revising for my two science exams! But now I've done them and it'll be a couple of months before any other exams, so I have more free time to write. Yay!. Okay, I just want to clear a couple of things up before you read this chapter.**

**To anyone who couldn't find the clue in the last chapter- it was "Are_ they_ in them?"**

**To 'Chels'- Clarita is one of the Stern's maids but is also someone that Ulrich feels really close to. She's like a big sister to him, if that helps you understand her part in the story and as the story progresses, her role will become bigger and more important.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not even the words, they belong to something called 'the dictionary'! Whatever that is!**

**

* * *

**

Scars. A mark left upon the skin after a wound has healed. Nearly everyone has them, placed somewhere on their body. Some wish they would disappear, hating the blemish lay on them. Most scars are physical, available for anyone to see. Time can heal them, you can buy products to make them fade away, but not all scars are that easy to heal. Some people have emotional scars, the worst of all blemishes. They cannot be seen, there is no product to make them fade. They simply sit there, hurting us when we remember they are there, hidden in the darkness of out souls. Some people are lucky, they bare none.

It is not the image of the scars that scare us, it is how they were given.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Yumi had started school at Kadic. A month since she had met Ulrich, yet, she still hadn't let him in. The words of the doctor kept replaying her mind, pesuading her that she needed a friend but she couldn't find the strength to do so.

But Ulrich had not been the only one to take an interest in her. Sissi thought of her as a rival, someone plotting to take Ulrich away from her. William instantly fell for her. He had a few girlfriends in the past, but none as beautiful as the mysterious girl currently sat beside him.

They were in biology class, one of three that Yumi didn't have with Ulrich. One of three that she felt the most vulnerable in.

"You cold?" Yumi jumped at the sound of William's voice, nearly causing the text book to fly off the table. Her hands kept shaking, fear rising inside of her. "You can have my jacket if you want." William didn't note her actions, not realising that flirting with her was making the situation worse. She didn't reply, causing him to sigh in annoyance. "Fine, don't talk then."

Yumi could feel tears rise in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Miss Ishiyama, could you please tell me the answer?" Mr. Feddison's voice came from the front of the class. Her head shot up, blinking to try and see the board clearly, yet, the tears remained. She heard the quiet giggles of the girls behind her when the teacher had to ask her again. "What is the name given to microorganisms that cause disease in the body?"

"Umm... path... pathogens?" She stuttered, sighing with relief when he nodded his head.

William smiled beside her, finding her shyness very attractive. But he didn't know the true cause of her personality trait.

* * *

Walking into her last class of the day, relief washed over her when she found it was Ulrich who was sat in the seat next to her's, William scowling in the seat behind. Slowly approaching him, she found herself returning his small smile.

"You okay?"He asked casually. Yumi nodded, taking out her maths work book.

Half way through the lesson, Yumi found herself with a dilemma; her pen had ran out of ink. Normally this problem would be solved very easily. The person would just ask either a friend or the teacher if they could borrow a pen. For Yumi, it meant talking to the boy beside her.

"Uh... Ulrich?" she quietly got his attention.

He looked up, brushing the hair from his eyes, revealing the shocking shade of green that Yumi found strangely comforting. "Yeah."

"Can... my pen...." Ulrich handed her a pen before she could finish, noticing her nervousness. "Thanks." she mumbled, going straight back to writing the equation.

Ulrich smiled beside her, knowing that he was finally starting to break down her barriers, brick by brick. Yet, nothing could of prepared him for what he would find out in just a few weeks.

* * *

"Yumi!"

Yumi heard her name called from behind her. Turning around at the sound, distress rose to her eyes. Jogging towards her was the one person she wanted to avoid, William. She didn't have time to turn back around, run the other way. He had already caught up to her. "Hey."

She said nothing.

He frowned. "So... where do you live?"

She said nothing.

"Okay. I'll walk you home then, find out that way.

Still, she said nothing, causing anger to start to build up within his body. "Look, I know you're shy but now you are just rude!" Yumi stepped back in fear, William took a step forward. "I've tried talking to you for weeks and all you do is ignore me!" With one more step, Yumi felt her back press against the stone wall. Trapped. "Well, say something!"

"She doesn't want to, William." Yumi felt her while body relax at the sound of the familiar voice.

William looked back, anger still within his eyes. "Shut up, Stern. This has got nothing to do with you."

Ulrich walked forward, placing himself between William and Yumi, shielding her. "If you're scaring her, than I believe it has everything to do with me."

Yumi could sense the tension between the two boys. Still fearing that William would hurt her, she slowly grasped Ulrich's black jacket, unknown to him.

Sensing defeat, William shot Ulrich one last glare before walking away. Sighing with relief, Ulrich turned around to face Yumi. His eyes widened when he felt his jacket not turn with him. Looking down, he saw her thin fingers, tightly holding on the the piece of clothing.

"He's gone, Yumi." He whispered, scared that if he said it any louder, it would scare her even more. Her eyes locked with his, now he could see the tears falling.

When she realised where her hand was placed, she just stared at it, not believing what she was doing. Feeling the removal of her hand, Ulrich expected her to try and move away from him, to run from the wall. But was shocked when watched her actions.

Her hand returned to her side, forming a loose fist. For one moment, he expected her to hit him. He was prepared for that, but wasn't prepared for when she reached out and wrapped her arm around his waist, her other arm placed across his chest. Shifting towards him, her head lay on his chest, tears falling freely from her hidden eyes.

On impulse, his arms wrapped around her small frame, holding her close as she cried. Looking down at the sobbing girl, Ulrich's eyes widened as he caught sight of the healing scars lay on her, now exposed, lower arm. They were all in line, the same thickness. He wanted to believe that she scratched herself. A sharp branch? But reality hit him; they were self inflicted.


	5. Almost

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner but school took over most of my free time and I didn't have chance to write this last week. This chapter gives an insight of what is about to come, and I can't wait to write it! Yes, that does mean that updates will come sooner, just after I have completed my English essay but hopefully I will update some time on the weekend.**

**Disclaimer- I own... *opens envelope*.... nothing! ...oh. *awkward silence***

**

* * *

**

Ulrich stared at the girl in front of him, not knowing how to approach the problem. He watched as he saw her play with her fingers, linking them every so often. Her eyes were trained on the cream carpet, hair hiding her face, Ulrich not knowing her expressions. He forgot exactly how they arrived at his home. All he remembered was that she wouldn't let go of him and since she was too scared to talk, he couldn't take her back to her house as he didn't know where it was. His bedroom was the only place he could think of. His parents were working and Clarita was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the family, so he knew that they could have some privacy.

Slowly, Yumi lifted her head. Ulrich frowned when he saw the dried tear streaks on her cheeks. "Ulrich?" she mumbled, a hint of fright mixed in with her voice.

Ulrich stayed pressed up against the plain wall, "I'm here, Yumi."

Looking around the unknown room, Yumi's eyes widened in fear, "Ulrich! Where am I?"

She began to cry once more, seeing this, Ulrich ran towards the bed, embracing her in a hug as she cried. "It's okay, Yumi." he whispered in her ear, "You're in my bedroom, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

As he said the last words, Yumi felt her body relax. Normally, if anyone said they weren't going to hurt her, she never believed them. But there was something in his voice, something about him, that made her believe that what he said was true. She gripped onto his shirt, creasing the thin, white material.

His hold on her loosened as her sobs silenced, "Yumi? Are you okay?"

Her head shook against his chest, "I don't know." she mumbled.

Sighing, Ulrich once again tightened his hold on her, "Please tell me, Yumi."

Raising her head from his strong chest, she looked at him with tears and confusion, "Tell you what?"

"What's really wrong with you?"

Letting out a small sob, her head returned to his chest, tears soaking the shirt, "I-I can't."

Ulrich frowned at the pain in her voice, "Yes you can. You can trust me, I promise."

Yumi shook her head again, "No, I just can't."

Telling him about her past, her life, would cause more damage than good. To replay every memory with another person was something she swore never to do. Most people that she met found out by themselves, but moving away meant that no one but the selective few knew about her. At least now she had a chance of starting again, a brand new life.

"Tell me about your arms, Yumi." his voice was stern, but not too frightening for her.

Glancing down at her scar covered arms, hidden by the thick material of her hoodie, she closed her eyes tight, "No."

"Yumi, tell me."

Letting a single tear fall from her glossy eyes, she lifted her head, eyes connecting with his demanding green ones. "It hurts too much."

Inside, Ulrich was smiling. She was finally letting him in, finally expressing her emotions. "I'm here. It's just me." he encouraged her, knowing that there may be a chance that he could get her to talk about why she made the ugly marks on her arms.

"It hurt too much." she repeated, Ulrich frowning with confusion.

"What hurts too much, Yumi?"

Blinking slowly once, she began to speak, "The memories, they hurt so much, Ulrich." she cried. She could feel her brain shouting at her, begging her not to continue, not to let him know. But she could also feel her heart fighting stronger.

Ulrich held her as close as he could, "What memories?"

"My past," she swallowed hard, not believing that she was going to tell him, "When I was-"

A soft knock cut her off, Ulrich turned to look at the door, frustration written across his face. "What do you want, Clarita?" He didn't mean for his voice to be so harsh, but with the prospect of Yumi telling him about why she had cut herself, being taken away, he didn't regret his words.

Clarita stood there, an apologetic expression across her face, "Sorry," she began, realising that she had interrupted something and not acknowledging Ulrich's tone, "I just came up to say that your parents will be home soon. Just wanted to warn you in case they get the wrong idea." she referred to Ulrich holding a distressed Yumi in his arms.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "It's not like that, Clarita."

Clarita smiled at him, "I know, honey. But your parents..." there was no need to finish her sentence.

Thanking Clarita and watching her leave the doorway, Ulrich loosened his grip on Yumi, "Come on, I'll take you back home."

Yumi whimpered at the lost contact between herself and Ulrich. Taking his hand, Yumi followed him out of his room and down the tall staircase. This was the first time she truly took in her new surroundings. Large pictures decorated the flawlessly painted beige walls; the soft carpet lay under her feet, perfectly contrasting with the walls. The thick oak banister felt smooth under her fingers, freshly polished. She stared at the house in awe, never had she seen a house like his, it was beautiful... it was rich.

_He_ was rich.

Flashing memories spun around her brain, causing her to gasp and grip the smooth wood tighter. Ulrich whipped his body around, eyebrows raised as he saw the girl's position. "Yumi! Yumi, are you okay?"

Yumi nodded her head, feeling the relief that came with the flashbacks fading, but also felt the dread of the knowledge that they would come back."Yeah, I'm fine."

Ulrich frowned but said nothing. Both of them knowing that what she said was a lie.

She would never be fine.


	6. Conversation

**Well, my aim to update last weekend didn't turn out so good but some of my family visited and occupied- aka kicked me out of- my room and that also meant I couldn't go on my computer. But I'm back now! This chapter hasn't got a lot of drama, that will be coming soon though, but I realised I haven't wrote much on Odd, Aelita and Jeremy's feelings towards Yumi, so here is Odd's view on the situation. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

"Ulrich? Ulrich, are you okay?"

Ulrich snapped his head up at the sudden sight of a hand flash in front of him. Turning to his right, he saw the concerned faces of his three friends.

"You okay?" Aelita asked, resting a hand on his tense shoulder.

Ulrich sighed and looked down at his shoes, "Not really."

Odd frowned at his best friend's behaviour, thoughts going to the mysterious girl that he had never met, but saw Ulrich with, "Is it that girl?"

Ulrich nodded slowly, not looking at the others' expressions.

Odd leaned forward on the wooden bench, glancing once at his friends, and once at the scattered students on the tar covered surface, "Ulrich, can I talk to you?" Another glance at his two friends, "Alone."

Ulrich nodded once more, following his blonde friend to a quiet corner beneath one of the many arches. "Look, Ulrich. I don't know anything about you and that girl..."

"Her name is Yumi." Ulrich snapped at his friend, not certain why he was feeling anger at Odd's words.

Odd rolled his blue eyes, "Whatever but you've changed. A lot."

Another frown lay upon Ulrich face, "What do you mean I've changed?"

Odd sighed, not wanting to anger his friend, "I mean, all of a sudden you've been... distant."

"Distant?"

"Ulrich, what's going on with you and that girl?"

Ulrich narrowed his eyes, "Yumi."

"Okay, what's going on with you and Yumi?"

Ulrich thought deeply before shaking his head, dark brown strands falling over his eyes, "I... I don't know." Brushing back the strands, he looked directly at Odd, "Something's wrong with her, Odd, something really bad."

Odd frowned at Ulrich, "What?"

Ulrich shook his head again, "I don't know. Odd if I told you something, would you promise not to tell anyone, not even Aelita and Jeremy?"

Odd thought it through. He didn't like to keep things from his friends, especially Aelita, who he told everything to. But Ulrich was his best friend, he had known him for almost all of his life, and wanted to help him. He could see how much Yumi was affecting him. He nodded slowly, preparing himself.

"A couple of days ago I... I saw her arm. I never noticed before but she always wears long sleeved shirts, even if I did, I didn't question it. But I found out why. Odd, she had cuts all over her arm, I only saw the one but I guessing that the other one is the same."

Odd's eyes widened in shock, "She cuts herself?" Ulrich nodded, "Why?"

"I don't know Odd. She nearly told me but then we got interrupted, she hasn't spoken to me since then."

"Were... were the cuts old or...?" He trailed off, not knowing what to call them, fresh? New? The words sounded to _normal _to describe something as serious like this.

"Most of them looked old, but I saw a couple that weren't."

Odd stood there, speechless. "Is this why you're acting like this?"

Ulrich brought his gaze back to his black trainers, "It's one reason."

"One reason?"

"I know cutting is a really serious problem but... I feel that there is more. People don't start cutting themselves without any reason. I've tried to get her to tell me, but I can't push to hard, I don't want to scare her."

Odd smiled softly at his friend, knowing the hidden message in the words, "You like her, don't you?"

A faint blush rose to Ulrich's cheeks, "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Odd's smile grew, "Does she like you back?"

Ulrich sighed heavily, "I don't know. I mean, I think she's starting to trust me, at least I hope she is. Sometimes I feel that we could be together, but how can I be with someone who doesn't let me in."

Both boys stood in silence, deep in thought.

* * *

Slowly turned around the corner, Yumi froze at the sight of two boys, but her heart stopped racing when she recognised one to be Ulrich. She was about to take a timid step towards him and his friend but stopped when she head them talking.

_"... she had cuts all over her arm..." _

They were talking about her. Yumi wasn't somebody who would eavesdrop, but she wanted to know exactly how much Ulrich knew, and how much he was going to tell the blonde haired boy.

_"Why?"_

Yumi felt her heart racing again, did Ulrich know?

_"I don't know..."_

Yumi closed her eyes as relief flooded her body. Silently, she leaned against the brick wall and sighed. He didn't know. After she almost told him why, she was scared that he would find out by himself, with her giving him the first 'clue'.

_"You like her, don't you?"_

Yumi frowned, scared of what the answer would be.

_".. yeah I do."_

A strange feeling took over her body. A blush creeping to her face. Why was her body reacting like this? She couldn't be in a relationship, not now, maybe not ever. She couldn't like him back. She couldn't.

_".. how can I be with somebody who doesn't let me in"_

If she couldn't feel the same way he did, why did she feel her heart break at his words?


	7. Message Behind The Scars

**Normally I don't really like anything that I write, it's just a part of who I am, but... I love this chapter! I think you will too, so I won't waste any more of your time with this authors note!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

The truth. A fact that is not imagined or invented. Something that almost all of us strive for, long to hear, but some are scared to face it. It can make us smile, bring back hope in our lives but can also make us cry, realise the unforgiving world we live in. When we are children, we lie to adults, trying to get away with stealing the last cookie. When we are adults, we lie to children, trying to shield them from the cruel world.

But as teenagers, the truth can hurt than anything else.

* * *

Ulrich stood against the, now closed, metal gates, replaying Odd's words in his mind. The last bell had rung many minutes ago, students returning home or to their dorms, but Ulrich had to be alone, think over all of his emotions. His eyes were closed and he didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps heading towards him. He jumped when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. Turning around to face the unknown person, a soft smile formed on his lips as he saw Yumi's face, but the smile soon turned into a frown at the sight of her expression. It was blank. No emotion placed upon it, but a million hidden ones behind them. Her hand travelled down his arm, loosely gripping his hand.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked, concerned at her behaviour.

She stared into his eyes, a foreign feeling when she saw the bright green stare back at her. "Can... can we talk?"

Ulrich nodded his head, "Here? Or...."

"The park?" she suggested, or rather, hoped.

Again, Ulrich nodded his head, letting the chocolate strands falling in front of his eyes. Yumi felt her heart flutter as he reached up with his free hand to brush the strands away. With their hands still loosely holding onto each other's, they made their way to the small park where they had first met.

Yumi walked slowly and sat on one of the swings, Ulrich following her actions, taking the empty swing beside her. Yumi sighed and took her hand out of Ulrich's, placing them in her lap.

"Yumi, please tell me what's wrong." Ulrich pleaded, wanting to know what was wrong with her more than ever.

Looking down at her folded hands, Yumi began to speak- words she never thought she would say, "Ulrich I... I heard you talking to Odd and...." she inhaled deeply, "You said you liked me."

Ulrich looked at her in shock, not wanting her to find out that way, "I.. um..."

"Is it true?"

Ulrich nearly made an excuse, almost saying that she misheard, but only could reply with a one word answer, "Yes."

Yumi felt a lone tear fall down her cheek at his answer. "You... you can't like me."

Ulrich's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why not?"

Another tear fell down her cheek, and as Ulrich went to brush it away, Yumi flinched and turned the other way. "Ulrich, you don't know me. You know nothing about me." she turned to face him with watery eyes, "I'm messed up, Ulrich. You can't be with a messed up girl like me. I... I have way too many problems for you to understand."

Ulrich started to feel the sense of rejection, "Yumi, if you tell me then I can make that decision. Or do you not like me back?"

On impulse, Yumi shook her head, "I do like you, Ulrich. When I heard you and Odd talking, it made me realise. But I can't like you, I just can't."

"Why not?" he repeated.

Yumi sighed heavily and threw her head back, "Because I can't like a boy."

Ulrich sat in shock and confusion at her statement, "Oh, so... are you..."

"No." she answered quickly, knowing where his question was leading, "No, I'm not. But still, I can't like a boy. Not after what I've been through." she added quietly, but Ulrich heard.

"What do you mean 'not after what I've been through'?"

Yumi shut her eyes tight, not believing she said that out loud. How was she going to get through this without revealing her past. "I... I uh... nothing. I meant ... nothing." she replied lamely, knowing that he didn't believe her.

"Yumi, I know you lying. And I also know that you cut yourself. Please, please just tell me what is going on?" Ulrich pleaded once more, praying this time she would open up.

"I can't tell you." More tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes you can, Yumi. You can trust me, you know that."

Their eyes connected, Yumi stared at him, vulnerable and hurting. "Can I?" she asked, her voice, like her soul, broken.

Ulrich smiled at her, "Yes."

Yumi reached over and grasped his hand in her trembling ones. "When I cut myself, some of the pain goes away, not all of it, it's still there, but when I cut, I can cope with it. I've been cutting for about the past three years. It's the only way to cope with the pain."

Ulrich tried to register what she had just said, reality hitting him, "Why, Yumi? Why are you cutting yourself?"

Yumi felt her mind shouting at her, telling her to stop before she tells him too much, but her heart wanted him, no, needed him to know. "My parents divorced when I was eight, Hiroki was only six." Ulrich frowned, confused why she would tell him that, "My dad got a new job with was here, my mom wanted to stay and they ended up splitting up because of it. Then..." she held back a sob, "When I was ten, my mom remarried, he was called John, " she said, hatred, anger and even fear in her voice when she said his name, "At first, he was nice, my mom was happy, so was I."

John? At first? Yumi couldn't like a boy? The pieces was coming together, Ulrich praying that she wouldn't say what he had concluded.

"One day, when I was eleven Mom went out shopping and took Hiroki with her, he needed some new shoes, or something like that, then they were going to one of Hiroki's friends house, my mom was friends with his mom. It was late, and they still hadn't come back. I- I didn't notice, but John has been drinking... a lot. I had been alone with him before but not when he had been drinking. He... he came up to my room and..." Yumi began to cry heavily, all of the painful memories flooding back at once, too much for her to handle.

Ulrich wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest, letting her grasp his shirt tightly, "He did what, Yumi?"

Yumi sobbed loudly once more, "He... he raped me."

Ulrich froze. Yumi held onto him tighter.


	8. Comforting

**Sorry for the long wait but I have been near a breakdown! Due to some unfortunate events *cough* my brother *cough* all of my stories except for 'Just A Dream' and 'Memories' were deleted. Thank god I managed to save 'Memories' otherwise I would have had a breakdown. I am really sorry to anyone who read/reviewed the stories that have been deleted but I am not going to post them again, instead I am going to focus all of my attention on this story... and making sure my computer is always password protected when I leave my room!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the storyline and three stories that I will never see again!**

**

* * *

**

_"He... he raped me."_

_Ulrich froze. Yumi held onto him tighter_

Ulrich felt like he was dreaming. His mind became hazy, his body dizzy. He did what? No. How could anyone do that to her? What kind of sick person does that to their step daughter?

Hearing Yumi cries, Ulrich was pulled out of thoughts. Looking down at the shaking girl, he gently ran his fingers through her soft, black hair, trying to give her comfort.

"Yumi?" He whispered, knowing he had to know more to truly help her. "Yumi, please look at me?"

When no response came, Ulrich placed two fingers under her chin and slowly lifted her head, their eyes locking. Yumi shook her head, silent tears falling. "Please don't make me."

Ulrich felt his heart break at her pain-filled voice. Sighing deeply, he wrapped his arms tighter around her thin body, letting her wrap her own around him, burying her head into his strong chest. Inhaling his sent, Yumi felt her body relax. Scared of her body's response but letting herself go along with it, Yumi thought about what she had just done. She had told him, not everything, but enough for now. Why did she do it? Because the fact that he would never have a relationship with her, was more frightening than telling him the truth. What did that mean? That answer, Yumi did not know.

"Okay, Yumes."

Yumi lifted her head from his chest, staring into his worried eyes. "Yumes?"

Ulrich raised his hand and brushed back a few stray hairs on Yumi's cheek, pushing them back behind her ear. He smiled softly, "Yeah. Yumes." he stated, causing a small smile from Yumi. Hating to break the moment, Ulrich opened his mouth to speak again. "Yumes... I'm so sorry."

Yumi frowned at him, "Why are _you _sorry?"

"Because..." Ulrich looked down at his trainers, "Because I wouldn't to know the truth- to know why you acted the why you do. But know I feel so... Yumi, if I had known what happened to you, then I wouldn't have pushed you. What happened was... terrible, horrible, sick! I'm so sorry."

It was Yumi's turn to lift his head, "Ulrich, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know."

"Still I-"

Yumi cut him off, "No, Ulrich..." she suddenly tensed up, removing her body away from his, "I shouldn't have told you. God, you think I'm dirty, sick."

Ulrich's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? No! Of course I don't Yumi!" He reached out to take her hands again, but Yumi stood up, out of his reach.

"You said it yourself. What happened to me was sick! That means I'm sick!"

Ulrich saw her on the brink of more tears. Standing up and embracing her before she had chance to move away, he rested his head on hers as she clung onto his shirt, her tears slowly wetting it. "No it doesn't, Yumi. You are not sick, he is. It wasn't you fault, it wasn't a choice."

"But I let him. I didn't fight back, I just let him do it." she said through her tears.

"You were eleven." Ulrich fought back, determined to win this 'battle'.

"I still let him do it to me and the times after that."

Times after that? The urge to kill the man became even stronger for Ulrich.

Grasping her shoulders and pushing her back, keeping her at arms length, Ulrich stared deeply at her. "Listen to me Yumi. Listen to me." Yumi looked at him. "It wasn't your fault. It _happened _to you. You didn't _make _it happen. He is sick, not you. Okay?"

Yumi nodded slowly, reaching her arms out to him, wanting his warm, comforting embrace again. Ulrich blinked once before wrapping her tightly in his arms once again, loving the feeling of having her in his arms.

They stood like that, Yumi crying whilst Ulrich comforted her.

But both teenagers were oblivious to the figure stood watching them.

* * *

**I know it's short but I also added a cliff hanger! So, who is the stranger? Are they a threat? Or just someone who likes seeing teenagers hug? To be honest, I don't know which one I would be more scared of!**


	9. Smile

Yumi lay on her futon, replaying the day's events, over and over. A part of her felt happy, relieved that she had told him. But the other part of her was scared. What if he didn't like her anymore? What if all that he said to her, was a lie? She shook her head, trying to make the thoughts go away so she could sleep.

After Yumi had stopped crying, Ulrich asked if she wanted to go home, she nodded her head. She remembered the strange feeling that went through her when he held her hand and the equally strange, cold feeling when he let go. Inside of her, she was having a battle with her emotions. She knew that he liked her and now that she had told him, he was ready to start a relationship with her, but was she ready? Hearing him say that he liked her made her decide that she _did _like him back but was she ready to be in a relationship with him? She wished she was; he was perfect. He made her feel comforted and safe when he held her. He let her cry without questions or mocking. He made her smile, the first real smiles she wore for a long time. He was everything she wished for when she was little, a Prince Charming, ready to rescue her from the dragon and ride off into the sunset on his white horse. But she wasn't a little girl anymore, she had her childhood ripped away from her, but still she always hoped that Prince Charming would appear- and now he did.

Burying her head into her pillow, Yumi let out a small scream. Why was it so hard? She liked him and he liked her, what else did she need? Yumi felt her eyes flutter close, all of the crying making them sore and her body tired. Letting out a deep breath, Yumi pulled the covers tighter to her body and prepared to fall asleep.

* * *

Ulrich stared at the item in his hands, contemplating his next action. It was now Saturday morning and he was fiddling with his phone in his right hand, not knowing whether to press the call button or not. He didn't even know if she wanted to speak to him, let alone see him.

Sensing Ulrich's hesitation, Aelita reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Ulrich, just call her."

Ulrich turned around her met the eyes of his three friends. He had forgotten that they were going to spend the day hanging out at his place until Clarita came up to his room and told him that they were waiting at the door. They had suggested that Ulrich invite Yumi. He hadn't told them, not even Odd, about what Yumi had confessed to him, he wouldn't until she wanted him to- if she ever wanted him to.

Sighing, Ulrich pressed the green button and left the living room, heading straight into the large kitchen, placing himself on the counter. Twirling a random pen he found lay on the counter next to him, he waited to see if she would answer her phone or not.

It rang four times and Ulrich began to wonder if Yumi didn't know her phone was ringing or was ignoring him.

At the fifth ring, Ulrich was prepared to press the 'end' button.

_"Hello?" _

Ulrich felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of her voice, but then felt it ache at it. It sounded tired and upset- something he hated hearing from her.

"Hey. It's Ulrich."

_"Yeah, I know."_

Ulrich frowned, not knowing why she said 'Hello?' but decided that there were important things then why she said one simply word.

"How are you?" How are you? Ulrich could have kicked himself at his words, instead, he resorted to banging his head against the cupboard behind him.

_"Fine... I guess."_

"Yumi, I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine today. My friends are here and well, they want to meet you."

He heard Yumi take in a sharp breath. The line went quiet, Ulrich felt too nervous to speak.

_"Okay."_

Ulrich smiled to himself. She actually wanted to meet his friends, at least she wasn't too scared to meet new people anymore.

"Great!" He exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically, causing Yumi to let out a soft laugh. "Um... do you want me to come to your house and bring you here? Or..."

_"My dad will drive me."_

Ulrich nodded his head, even though he knew that she couldn't see him, "Okay, guess I'll see you soon."

_"Yeah. See you soon."_

She was the one to hang up first, but that didn't concern Ulrich. He admired her. If he had confessed something like that to someone, he knew he couldn't come to their house the next day and meet their friends.

Less than ten minutes later, Ulrich heard the doorbell ring. Without saying anything to the other three, Ulrich stood up from the couch and went to open the door. Swinging the door open, Ulrich smiled softly at the black haired girl stood in front of him.

Yumi glanced up at him, then returned her gaze to her black boots. Ulrich's smile faltered and took her hand in his. "Yumi?"

Yumi stared at their joined hands, feeling tears build up in her eyes. "Have you told them?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ulrich shook his head, "No, Yumes." His smiled returned as he saw her smile at her nickname. "Come inside, they're really excited to meet you."

Yumi never let go of his hand as he guided her into the living room. She grasped his hand tighter as she saw the three people sat down on the couches.

"Guys, this is Yumi. Yumi, this is Odd, Jeremy and Aelita."

They all greeted her, and Ulrich squeezed her hand gently when she muttered a hello back to them.

Aelita jumped up and practically skipped towards Yumi, embracing her in a hug. Ulrich felt his heart start to race, not certain to how Yumi would react to Aelita's upfront gesture. His body relaxed as he saw Yumi return the hug, gently wrapping her arms around the girl's petite body.

Aelita pulled back and smiled brightly, "It's so nice to finally meet you. You have no idea how much Ulrich has been talking about you."

"Aelita!" Ulrich snapped, a blush rising to both his and Yumi's cheeks.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, "What? It's true!"

Ulrich shook his head and glared at Aelita, Yumi laughing at their banter.

"She's right." Odd said from his place on the couch, Jeremy smiling as well, "He doesn't shut up."

Yumi know he was exaggeration, but it was nice to hear that Ulrich thought about her.

"You can shut up too, Odd!" Ulrich replied back, walking towards the two-seater couch and sitting down, gesturing for Yumi to sit down beside him. She slowly walked and took her place by him.

"Come on Ulrich, you can't really deny it." Jeremy added in, causing a shocked look to appear on Ulrich's face, and a giggle from Aelita, who took her place back on the large couch.

"I thought you were on my side, Jer?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I'm just stating a fact - ow!"

Ulrich had picked up a nearby cushion and threw it at Jeremy, his great aim causing it to collide with Jeremy's head. Yumi laughed along with Ulrich, Odd and Aelita. She looked at them all, feeling relaxed and happy that Ulrich's friends were so nice, and even funny. It had been a long time since Yumi had friends like Ulrich did, and was happy that she could be a part of his circle of friends.

Glancing at Ulrich again, she finally came to decision. She knew where she wanted their relationship to head, and hoped that he would happy with her choice.


	10. Kiss

**I love this chapter! I love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"No, Odd! Get out now!"

"Bu-"

"Out!"

Yumi giggled at the two boys. It had been a four hours since she arrived at Ulrich's house and met his friends. Three hours since they decided to watch a movie. Two hours and fifty minutes since they turned off the movie because of Odd's anti-romantic- and pro-horror- comments. Two hours since they decided to make lunch. One hour since they all managed to clean the food off of themselves. And twenty minutes since Odd, Jeremy and Aelita had leave. Although Jeremy and Aelita were already outside the door, Odd had begged to stay longer, arguing that if he went back he would be the victim of his sisters' pranks.

Yumi was still sat at the island in the kitchen, but she could still hear Ulrich and Odd's 'argument'. Jumping slightly at the sound of the front door slamming, Yumi smiled when Ulrich appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, sorry about Odd," he smiled sheepishly, "and the comments."

Yumi shook her head, "It's fine. Um... c-can we talk?" she looked down at her empty bowl, feeling embarrassment wash over her.

Ulrich walked forward and held her hand in his, causing Yumi to look up at him. "Sure."

Still hand-in-hand, the two walked to Ulrich's bedroom. Yumi sat down on his bed as Ulrich shut the door. Quietly sitting down beside her, Ulrich took her hand in his once again, smiling when she laced their fingers and gently squeezed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, noting the blush on her cheeks.

"Um.." Yumi closed her eyes, not knowing how she was going to do this. "Well I..."

"Yumi, it's me, " Ulrich reassured her, "you can tell me anything."

Yumi took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Okay. Um.. I overheard you and Odd talking the other day and... you said... something."

"What did I say?" Ulrich softly encouraged her to continue.

"You said... you said that you liked me."

Ulrich froze at her words, the whole conversation coming back to him. A faint blush rose to his cheeks as he looked down at his lap. "Uh, yeah, I did- I mean, I do." He quickly recovered.

Yumi felt relief in her body, at least he still likes her. "That got me thinking about... about a lot." Squeezing his hand again, Yumi reached out with her free hand and took his other one. Ulrich looked at her in confusion. "I like you too."

Both of them were silent, neither knowing what to say.

Ulrich cleared his throat, "Um.. you do?"

Yumi let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I do. I like you Ulrich." she said, this time more confident.

Ulrich smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. "I like you, too, Yumes."

Yumi smiled for two reasons. One, he called her 'Yumes', a nickname only he called her. And two, he liked her too.

"Really?" she mumbled into his shirt.

Ulrich laughed and pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes, "Yes, Yumes. I like you."

Both broke out in big smiles. Ulrich reached his hand up and softly caressed her cheek. Yumi leaned into his hand but felt fear rise in her as she saw him start to lean in. Jumping up and ceasing all contact with him, Yumi started to shake. Shocked and confused, Ulrich stood in front of her and hugged her. It wasn't until he heard her sobs, that he realised what he had just done, and the effect it had on Yumi.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." he repeated in her ear, gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't of done that. I'm so sorry, Yumes."

Yumi shook her head against his chest, "Don't be." her voice was muffled, but Ulrich could make it out. "I want you to kiss me, Ulrich. I really do but... I can't get him out of my mind." Pulling back from his chest, she connected their eyes, "I'm scared, Ulrich." she admitted.

Ulrich felt his heart break at her words, "I know you are. We don't have to do this. We can take it very slowly, you decide when to take it to the next level. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do. I promise."

Yumi felt more tears rise to her eyes, "kiss me."

"What?" Ulrich's eyes widened.

"Kiss me, Ulrich. Please."

Ulrich saw the raw emotions on her face. Slowly cupping her chin in his hand, placing the other one on her lower back, he began to lean in. Yumi shut her eyes, preparing herself of what was about to happen, not knowing what her reaction would be. She took a sharp intake of air as she felt his lips connect with her's. A gently, soft kiss, something Yumi had never felt before. All of her previous kisses were hard, rough and full of pure lust. But this kiss was the complete opposite. Smiling against his lips, and feeling him smile back, Yumi returned the kiss before feeling him pull away.

Resting his forehead against her's, Ulrich looked down at her, "You okay?"

Yumi nodded, slowly opening her eyes. "Yeah, more than okay. Thank you."

Ulrich frowned at her, "For what? Kissing you?"

Yumi smiled and shook her head, "No, for making me overcome me fear. For making me stronger."

Ulrich smiled with her and pressed another soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

**See why I love this chapter? But be warned! This may be a fluffy, romantic chapter but the drama is coming very soon! Make the most of the innocent chapters!**


	11. Paper and Peace

**Sorry for the wait, school just started and I've been so tired. I really should be finishing my History homework but there's always later! I tried to make this chapter as long possible, it was actually meant to be two chapters but I decided to merge them into one. **

**PLEASE READ. To anyone who has read 'Game On' and probably hating me right now, I am so sorry for deleting it but I had doubts before and after posting it, and I felt really... uncomfortable writing any more. I know it is really bad for an author to post a story and delete it when there is only one chapter, but when I read it back, I felt weird and how can I improve my writing skills if I can't even read my work. Again, I apoligise to everyone, I can't explain how bad I feel letting not only you down but myself.**

**Anyway, on that note, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_Her body shivered in the darkened room. The bare walls and lack of comfort reminded her of why she there, why they put her there. She lay on the thin mattress, her naked form highlighted by the soft moonlight._

_Hearing the door creak and slam shut, silent tears fell from her swollen eyes. They were here. He was here._

_She heard his heavy footsteps draw closer to her vulnerable state. He was ready and she was helpless, weak._

_Goosebumps rose to her skin as he trailed his rough fingers up her bare leg, making scratchy circles on her thigh._

_"Please," her voice was dry, the last once of strength she had put into it, "Please don't."_

_His laugh filled the room, echoing off the dirty walls, "Didn't anyone tell you little girl, you can't get everything you want," he lay a hard kiss to her neck, "even if you say please."_

_She heard him undress, the sound of his belt hitting the wooden floor and his zipper coming undone made her cry harder. She could do nothing, no one could do anything, no one could save her._

_Hovering over her, she closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see his naked body above, not wanting to see what he was about to do to her._

_She felt sick as he trailed kisses down her cheek, neck and collarbone. She became dizzy, her vision blurred and blackness taking over. As he roughly connected his lips to hers, she felt her world disappear, the darkness overcoming her._

Yumi shot up, screaming and crying. Darting her eyes around her, her body trembled as she didn't recognise her surroundings. Crying harder and trying to take breaths, Yumi curled herself into the foetal position. Rocking back and forth, Yumi jumped and screamed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"It's okay, Yumes. It's only me. It's Ulrich."

Yumi froze when she heard his name, lifting her head, she met the eyes of a very concerned and worried Ulrich. Reaching up and placing her hand against his cheek, she saw something else hidden behind his wide orbs. Fear? Was he scared?

"Ulrich?" her voice was shaky, still trembling in fear.

Ulrich smiled softly down at her, "Yeah, it's me."

Letting more tears fall, Yumi wrapped her arms around him, holding on as tight as she could. Just being in his arms and breathing in his unique sent, she felt her body and mind becoming calm, comforted. Ulrich tighten his grip as well, almost trying to protect her from her nightmare.

After Yumi stopped her tears and soften her grip, Ulrich lifted her head from his neck and lovingly stroked her sweat covered hair. "It was just a nightmare, Yumes. It can't hurt you."

Yumi shook her head, "It wasn't just a nightmare. It was real. Too real."

Ulrich felt his heartbreak, she didn't have a nightmare. She had a memory. And those were worse than any nightmare you can have. "Yumi." he mumbled, feeling pain for her, knowing that no matter what he did, he couldn't protect her from her remembering her past. "It's going to be okay. Do you want to go back home?"

Yumi frowned at him. "What?"

"Do you want to go back home?" Yumi still frowned at him, still dazed from her nightmare, "You're still at my house. You feel asleep when we were watching a movie. And may I add, a movie that you _made _me watch and to be honest, I don't really see how a guy reading his notebook to his wife who can't even remember who he is, can be a movie." he joked, trying to make her smile.

It worked. A small smile lay upon her lips and a soft laugh came from her mouth at his view of The Notebook, a movie she adored. "It's romantic."

"It's a chick flick." he stated back.

"So your ideal movie it guys beating up other guys, driving fast cars and having loads of girls drooling over them?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "And your point is...?"

Yumi laughed again, louder this time, making Ulrich feel pride that he was the one who caused her too. Ulrich slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek. Yumi turned her head away from him, smiling when she turned back and saw his confused expression.

"Sorry, too fast after your nightmare?"

Yumi didn't reply. Instead she leaned up and connected their lips. She had to feel his soft, gently lips after remembering how rough _he _was. She needed to feel the safety Ulrich gave her when she was in his arms, the comfort when his lips made contact with hers.

Pulling away, Yumi took another look around the room. It was large, a soft cream cream paint covered the walls, with a light brown carpet on the floor. A couch lay opposite her, she was lay on the other, a large television rested in the corner, a stack of films sat beside it. "Where are we?"

Ulrich chuckled quietly at her, "In the 'other room'."

"The 'other room'?"

Ulrich smiled and pressed a quick kiss on her lips, "Yes the 'other room'. All the rooms in a house have names. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom and so on. But this one, well... it doesn't have name, so we call it the 'other room'."

Yumi rolled her eyes at his logic but went along with it anyway. "What time is it?" she questioned, looking around the room in her search for a clock.

"Um.." he glanced down at his watch, "ten past six."

Yumi's eyes widened. "I was meant to be back home at six!" Jumping off the couch, she quickly slipped her shoes back onto her feet and headed towards the door. Stopping at the doorway, she turned around and faced Ulrich, "Can you walk me home?" she asked, embarrassed.

Ulrich stood up and came by her side, taking her hand in his, "Of course."

Yumi flashed him a small smile before letting him take the lead towards the front door. As they stepped outside and into the chilly air, Yumi shivered and wrapped her free arm around herself. Noticing her discomfort, Ulrich let go of her hand to pull off his jacket, handing it to Yumi.

"You don't have to give me this, Ulrich." she attempted to hand back the clothing.

Ulrich pushed it back to her, "Yes I do. You're cold."

"You'll get cold." she argued back.

"I'll be fine. Take it."

Finally, Yumi gave up and slipped her arms inside the sleeves, zipping it up to her neck. She felt the immediate warmth encase her, and she had a feeling that it wasn't just the fact that he had been wearing it all day. The was something about wearing his jacket that made Yumi feel safe, like nothing could hurt her.

They walked back in silence, their fingers laced. When they reached Yumi's house, she stared at the building, tightening her hand around Ulrich's.

"What's wrong?" he softly asked.

Yumi sighed and looked down at her shoes, "I don't want to leave you." It wasn't a sappy, overused line from movies, it was a plea. Her voice was scared, fear making it tremble and shake as she thought about the night ahead.

"Why, Yumes?" Ulrich slowly lifted his free hand and traced her beautiful features.

Yumi leaned into his soft touch and looked up at him, "What if I get another nightmare and you're not there?"

Tears started to brim in her eyes, making his heart ache for her, "Then you'll have your family to help you."

Letting a lone tear fall, Yumi allowed herself to be embraced by Ulrich, wrapping her arms around his waist, "But I'd want you."

Ulrich lay a lingering kiss to her forehead, "I'm always here for you, Yumi. If you do have another nightmare and you feel that you need me, just ring and I'll answer, I promise."

Yumi stared at him with watery eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Ulrich pressed a tender kiss to her lips before letting her go and watching her walk up the steps, entering her home, the door shutting behind her. Smiling to himself, not truly believing that she was his girlfriend and now he could help her even more, he began to walk back home.

It was getting darker, the dull evening slowly turning into a bitter night. Ulrich felt goosebumps rise to his arms, a shiver running down his back. Rubbing his bare arms he remember that Yumi didn't return his jacket but smiled anyway, knowing that she needed it more than he did. Finally reaching his house, Ulrich was glad to step into the warmth.

"Where have you been?"

Ulrich jumped at the feminine voice. Snapping his eyes up, he met Clarita's soft smile. "Uh... I was just..."

Clarita laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I was only joking! By the way, your parents are in the kitchen and want to talk to you."

Ulrich frowned at the young women, "About?"

She shrugged, picking up the cleaning equipment she had placed on the floor, "No idea but they look very stressed. So, don't annoy them" she warned.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and began walking to the large kitchen. When he stepped through the doorway, he was met by two hard faces. His father was sat down at the island, hands gripping a piece of paper and jaw locked. His mother was leaning on the counters, arms crossed and Ulrich could see the worry swimming in her eyes. With caution, he came to stand in front of the island, enough distance for him to talk to his parents politely but leaving enough so that he could run if he was in too much trouble.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

His father sighed and handed him the piece of paper. Ulrich frowned at his parents before looking down at the paper. His eyes widened at the words written upon it. "What!?" he looked up at his father in shock. "You're not going to do what this implies are you?

His mother sighed, "We haven't decided yet." her tone was harsh and snappy, but it was something Ulrich had grown used to.

His father stood up and walked up beside Ulrich, "It's for the business. It's for us." He then turned and left the kitchen, his wife following in his footsteps, leaving Ulrich all alone with the paper that would change his life.

_'For us? No Dad. For you'_

_

* * *

_

Yumi jolted up her her bed, the sweat covered sheets sticking to her shaking body. She jumped back in surprise and fear as her door opened up wide.

"Yumi?" her father asked, out of breath, "Are you okay?"

Yumi stared at her father through her tears and shook her head. Wrapping his arms around his trembling daughter, Takeo tried to calm her, wishing there was a way to cure her of the horrific flashbacks that plagued her sleep.

After more than half an hour, Yumi finally stopped shaking and felt her body begin to lull itself back into sleep. Kissing his daughter on the head, Takeo laid her down and smiled when he saw he eyes flutter closed. Quietly shutting the door behind him, Yumi was left alone in her bedroom once more.

Even with her eyes closed and her body trying to drift into slumber, Yumi knew that if she went back to sleep, the memories would come back to her. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she looked around her room, trying to find something, anything that would help her. Her eyes stopped at the garment thrown over her desk chair. Standing up and slowly approaching it, she smiled when she fully recognised it. Ulrich's jacket. The same one he gave to her out of kindness.

Slipping it on, Yumi smelt the lingering scent of him wrap around her. Climbing back into bed, Yumi gripped onto the jacket and prepared for sleep to come.

That night, she had her first peaceful sleep in a long time. No nightmares. No flashbacks. No memories. Just a jacket and a magical scent.


	12. The Letter

**I just realised that this story has over 50 reviews and want to thank you all so much! This chapter is the start of the drama and there may some swearing in the ones to follow, but I promise it will be kept to the bare minimum, so if you are offended by swearing, you don't have to stop reading.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Waking up to the heat of the blinding sun, Yumi groaned before rising. Reaching up and running her fingers through her hair, she frowned when she felt the moisture on her fingers. Finally realising that she was covered in sweat, she jumped up and walked to the bathroom. Before stripping of her night clothes, Yumi saw something catch her eye in the mirror. The black jacket hung loosely on her thin figure. She smiled and hugged it closer to her body before slowly taking it off and neatly folding it.

After removing the last of her clothes, she stepped into the warm shower and sighed with relief as she felt her sticky skin return to it's normal state. Finishing washing her hair and body, Yumi turned off the shower and wrapped a soft towel around her.

Returning to her room, Yumi began searching for something to wear to school. Picking up her usual black clothes, Yumi bit her lip in confusion. Ulrich was now her boyfriend, should she wear something different? Did she have to impress him? Being her first boyfriend, and knowing she wasn't prepared to have one for a very long time when she first arrived, she had no idea how she should act around him.

_No_, she thought, shaking her head, _he said he liked me and I was wearing what I always wear. _

Changing into her usual outfit, Yumi packed her bag and headed down the small staircase. Walking into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Hiroki and her dad laughing as her dad tried to make pancakes.

"Dad, I don't think you should try to flip one again." Hiroki warned, trying to suppress his laughter.

Takeo shook his head, "No, I think I can do it this time."

Proceeding to lift up the pan, Yumi watched as the pancake was thrown into the air and landed perfectly, if it was meant to land on the floor.

Joining in with Hiroki's laughter, Yumi picked up the pancake which had landed by her feet and passed it to her dad. Takeo smiled and took it out of her hand, placing it in the bin- which held his earlier dozen attempts. Turning back to Yumi, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So... who was that boy last night?"

Yumi froze, "Um.. it was Ulrich," she mumbled, trying to keep her voice down so Hiroki didn't hear, knowing he wouldn't shut up about it later. Even though he had never actually met Ulrich, Hiroki had seen him around school and hanging out with Yumi. Already Hiroki could see the popularity Ulrich held, and he began to be an idol to him, "You dropped me off at his house yesterday. I know you must of seen him when he opened the door, you wouldn't just leave me there all alone." Those words, coming from most teenagers, would be a hint for parents to give them more privacy and freedom, but Yumi felt safe and proud that her dad would never leave her if he thought she was in any kind of trouble.

"Yes, I know Ulrich walked you here last night. But I meant the other boy."

Yumi frowned at her father, "The other boy?"

Takeo removed his arm and began to rummage through a pile of unopened letters and pieces of paper, "Yeah, he looked around you age, maybe a bit older, it was hard to see him properly but," he picked up a brown letter and handed it to Yumi, "he left this for you."

Yumi tentatively grasped the letter and looked down at it in confusion.

Takeo looked at the letter then back her, "Are you going to open it?" he asked, returning back to his pancakes and taking the syrup off Hiroki, who had proceeded to make a sticky swimming pool for his pancakes.

Yumi shook her head and shoved the letter into her bag, "Maybe later. I better go, Ulrich said he would walk me to school and he's probably waiting."

Hiroki shot his father a knowing look. Takeo smiled back. "Don't you want to have some breakfast first?"

Yumi declined, "I'm not hungry." _Not anymore_, she added, already worried about the mysterious letter. "See you later, Dad."

"Bye." he gave her a small wave as she left the kitchen, "And Yumi?"

"Yeah?" she replied, fingers already curled around the front door handle.

"I know you're a smart girl but..." he tried to choose his words carefully, "be careful."

Yumi made out the silhouette of Ulrich standing by the door, smiling to herself she turned her head to reply, "I promise."

Quickly opening and shutting the door, Yumi felt the butterflies pound harder as she turned to meet Ulrich. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she saw his expression. A horrible mixture of melancholy and even anger was itched upon his face, making Yumi step back in shock.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, not knowing how he would react, never seeing him like this before.

Ulrich was jolted out of his thoughts and turned his head to face hers. Forcing a smile and reached out and took her hand, "Nothing," he lied, "Don't worry about it."

Yumi knew he was lying but decided to not push him, knowing he never pushed her, "Okay."

Ulrich sensed something was wrong, "Are you alright?"

Yumi began to nod, but decided against it and shook instead, "I- Can we talk about his after school? My house?"

Ulrich nodded, "Guess I had to meet your dad sometime, huh?"

Yumi let out a soft laugh and laced her fingers through his, still not believing that he was her boyfriend, that she had finally let someone in.

* * *

During free period, Yumi excused herself from the rest of the group, saying that she needed to go to the library to finish some homework. Ulrich offered to some with her, but she refused, she needed to do this alone.

Sitting down at an empty table in an extra quiet corner, Yumi reached in her bag and instead of taking out any books, she pulled out the brown envelope. _Yumi_ was simple scribbled on the front. Taking a deep breath, Yumi carefully opened the letter, unfolded the white paper and began to read.

_Dear Yumi,_

_It's been a long time, hasn't it? I can remember fondly our last encounter, can't you? No, you probably tried to forget, move on with your life. I haven't, nor do I want to. You see, Yumi, you were my favourite, as such, such a perfect body, such a co-operating girl. I miss you and need to see you, to feel you. I've been watching you for some time now, since you arrived here. Isn't is funny how we both came to the same place? I've seen you move on, find some new friends, a boyfriend as well. As I said before, I miss you and I will see you again. Prehaps tomorrow ate seven o'clock? In the park? If not, well, let's just say that your new boy will find himself in a bit of trouble._

_Can't wait to see you._

The letter was signed but Yumi knew who it could had been from, she remembered them all so well, too well. Her whole body was shaking, a river of tears threatening to fall down her trembling face. Folding the letter back up at shoving it back into her bag, Yumi ran off to find the one person who she felt truly safe with.

Ulrich.

Almost sprinting down the corridors, Yumi sighed with relief as she saw Ulrich by his locker, all alone. Without warning, Yumi wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder.

After the initial shock, Ulrich freed his arm and wrapped both of them tightly around her trembling frame, drawing her closer and allowing his to cry into his chest.

"What's wrong, Yumes? What's happened?" he whispered into her hear, rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to give her comfort.

Yumi cried harder and Ulrich knew they had to get away from here. With only one lesson left, and that lesson being health, Ulrich decided to best option was to skip school and try to calm her down. Pulling out his phone and pressing one of the speed dials, Ulrich waited patiently for the other voice to appear.

_"Hello?"_

"Odd, it's Ulrich. Look, I need you to cover for me and Yumi in health. It's important!"

_"Um... okay. Why?"_

"I'm not sure yet, but something's wrong with Yumi and I need to figure it out."

_"Sure, man. What should I say?" _

Ulrich tried his hardest to come up with some excuse, "Well... just say that... I don't know, just make something up!"

He heard sigh on the other side, _"Fine. Just be careful, mate. Don't push her if she's upset."_

"You know I never would."

Odd didn't reply, instead Ulrich heard a click and the line went dead. Putting the phone back into his pocket, he re-wrapped his arms around Yumi and softly whispered into her ear, "Let's get out of here."

Yumi nodded against his chest in reply. Keeping her body as close to his as possible, Yumi and Ulrich walked together out of the gates and to a quiet, secure place behind the small park. Yumi felt tremors run down her back, knowing that she may have to return here later that day.

Sitting on the dry grass and placing Yumi carefully in his lap, Ulrich began to run his fingers gently through her soft hair.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Yumes?"

Yumi titled her head and stared at him with cloudy eyes, "He- he's back." she sobbed, making Ulrich even more confused.

"Who?" he encouraged.

Yumi reached into her bag with shaky hands and pulled out the letter, handing it to Ulrich. Slowly taking it out of her hands, his eyes scanned the paper, anger building up inside of him with every word.

"Is this from John?" Ulrich spat in anger, causing Yumi to jump and pull away from him. Noticing his mistake, Ulrich relaxed his body and embraced her again. "I'm sorry, but please, you have to tell me. Is this from him?"

Yumi ripped him tighter and began to speak, "It... it could be." she muttered.

Ulrich frowned, "What do you mean? He was the only one," suddenly a realisation hit him, "Yumi, please tell me it was just him."

Yumi shook her head, "I'm sorry, Ulrich. I should of told you before but I just couldn't." Yumi closed her eyes as she felt his hands run down her arms, providing her with the comfort and protection she needed, "At the start it was just him. Then, about a couple of months after he first... you know... he-"

"You don't have to say it." Ulrich cut her off, resting his forehead against hers.

"He invited a few friends around. At first I thought that they were just there to get drunk with him, but I was wrong. He came up and into my room, then they followed behind. I was so scared, Ulrich. I couldn't fight them, I just couldn't." more tears fell as the held onto Ulrich tighter, needing him to be close to her.

Ulrich looked down at her in shock. He knew that getting raped by one man was scarring, but his friends as well? Ulrich felt disgusted that anyone could do that to a girl- to anyone- especially Yumi.

"Yumi, look at me." he calmly said into her ear, trying to keep his anger towards the men at bay.

Slowly, Yumi turned her head and stared deep into his eyes.

Caressing her face, Ulrich placed a delicate kiss against her wet cheek, "Listen to me, Yumes. They will never hurt you again, no one will. Do you want to know why?" Yumi nodded her head once, "Because I'm here. I swear on my life that I will protect you," his mind went back to the paper his father handed to him, "no matter what."

Yumi gave him a small smile before returning her head to it's original position against his chest. Biting her lip and shutting her eyes, Yumi knew that whoever wrote that letter wasn't joking when they said those things about Ulrich. He was willing to protect her, and now she knew that she had to protect him. But could she go through with meeting him and going through it all again? If it meant keeping Ulrich safe, Yumi knew she would do anything.

Ulrich stared down at her, oblivious to her thoughts. All he could think about was the promise he just gave her. He knew he would keep it for as long as he could, but with paper kept replaying in his head, what if he didn't get the chance? What if something happened and it was too late? He couldn't live with himself if his parents decision meant that she would get hurt, or even worse.

Both teenagers sat in silence, both deciding what they would do next. Both knowing that it could change everything.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger and I told you that you should make the most of the fluffy chapters! So, what decision will Yumi make? Will we finally know what was on that paper Ulrich's father gave to him? I know the answers, you'll have to read to find out!**


	13. Decisions

**Sorry it took me this long to update, my computer decided to crash every time I wanted to do something. But it finally just started working, so here is start of the big drama! You finally find out what that paper Ulrich read was about and hopefully it will be a big surprise, and Yumi makes her final decision. Oh! And Ulrich makes a very big confession! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**

Yumi stared down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. Forcing back the tears, she wished that she could stay in his arms forever, forget about the letter and her past. She only wanted to think about her future. Since she met Ulrich she began to realise that she shouldn't be scared of what was to come in her life but that she should be excited. She was scared of becoming friends with Ulrich, now he was her boyfriend. But now her past had entered her future, the two mixed up and throwing her into the middle.

"You're not going tonight, are you?" Ulrich's voice came from behind her, his lips pressing against her hair.

Yumi couldn't bear to look at him, "What?" she tried to act innocent, trying to prolong the length of time until she had to answer the question.

"He said that you should met him at seven. Please tell me you're not." He pleaded.

Yumi kept her stare on her hands, "I have to." She mumbled.

Ulrich's eyes widened in shock at her words, "You don't, Yumi. I'm not going to let you."

Yumi bit her lip before turning to face him, fake anger in her eyes, "You can't tell me what to do. If I want to go, I'll go."

Ulrich loosened his grip and stared down at her, "If you go you could get hurt… or even worse. You can choose if you want to go or not, but don't expect me to just let you go."

Standing up and facing her back to him, Yumi felt tears build up again at the truth of his words. She could –she would- get hurt. "If I say I won't go, would you drop it?"

Ulrich sighed and stood behind her, arms wrapped around her thin waist, "I don't want to loose you, Yumes."

Yumi felt a tears slide down her cheek and the raw emotion in his voice. The situation was not only hurting her but him too, "I don't want to loose you either."

She pulled out of his arms and started to walk away. Ulrich watched in silence as she left him alone, hoping that he had finally convinced her not to go. When she disappeared out of his sight, Ulrich groaned knowing that he had to return home and face his own problems.

* * *

Shaking as she turned the handle, Yumi took a deep breath before entering her house. Quietly shutting the door, she winced as she heard her father's footsteps come down the small staircase.

"Yumi?" he sounded surprised, "What are you doing her so early?"

Yumi glanced at the clock, luckily it was after school so she didn't have the problem of explaining why she missed her last lesson. "I… um… I didn't feel like hanging out."

Takeo frowned at her, then his face softened, "Is it that boy? What's his name… Ulrich?"

Yumi nodded and blushed, "Yeah, that's his name but it's-"

"Ulrich is Yumi's boyfriend!"

Yumi snapped her head up and glared at Hiroki, who had appeared from the kitchen with a snack in his hands.

Takeo shot Yumi a concerned look, "Is this true?"

Just as Yumi opened her mouth, Hiroki grinned and came in front of Takeo, "It is! I saw them hugging at school and I heard his friend Odd talk about them."

"Hiroki!" Yumi panicked, not knowing what her father's reaction would be, "But… my and Ulrich are going out, Dad. Is… is that okay?" she asked nervously.

Takeo placed his hands on Yumi's shoulders and smiled down at her, "As long as you trust him, then I'm more than happy."

"I do Dad and… thank you."

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Takeo smiled once more and entered the living room. Hiroki ran to his room, leaving Yumi alone by the door.

"Yumi?" she heard her father shout from the room.

"Yeah?" she shouted back, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"What was in that letter?"

Her eyes widened. She couldn't tell him, not if she was going to go through with her decision. "Um… nothing, just a kid from school, trying to be funny." She could of smacked herself for giving such a lame excuse.

"Okay, just checking that is wasn't something important."

Yumi sighed in relief. He actually believed her. Without another word to her father, Yumi ran up to her room and locked the door, tears falling down her face.

Throwing herself onto her bed, Yumi couldn't grasp the reality of her choice. She had to go that night, not for her, but to keep Ulrich safe. If anything happened to her, then she could deal with it, she had been through it all but if something happened to Ulrich, she didn't know how she could go on. How could she live with herself if she let it happen to him? No. She wouldn't be the one to let him hurt.

* * *

Entering the large house, Ulrich look a deep breath before calling out to his parents, "Dad? Mom?"

"Living room." Came the simple reply, no emotion in the voice.

Inhaling deeply once again, Ulrich walked into the room and glanced at both his parents. His father sat in the armchair, pen held in his hand and papers lay in his lap. His mother sat on the large couch, glasses on and a book open on the arm of the couch.

"What do you want?" His mother questioned, seeming annoyed by her son's interruption.

Ulrich slowly say down on the opposite couch, "It's about the house."

This time his father was the one to question him, "What about it?"

"You can't do it!" Ulrich exclaimed.

His father looked up at him, frowning in confusion, "I can do it?" he half laughed, Ulrich knowing it wasn't a good sign, "Ulrich, who paid for this house?"

Ulrich stared down at his feet, feeling his father's, and now mother's stare burn his skin, "You." He mumbled quietly.

"And who lets you live here and not board at Kadic?"

"You." Although it would be a lot better if I did board, Ulrich added mentally.

"And who provides you with all of your things?"

Ulrich closed his eyes, realising that it was going to be harder than he thought, "You."

His father set down his pen and leaned forward, "Exactly. So when I make a decision you will follow. Don't think I'm doing this just because I can because I'm not. The business is what makes this family, I am doing this to make the business bigger and stronger. It's the only way."

Ulrich felt anger build in his body, "It's not."

His father narrowed his eyes, "What did you just say?"

Ulrich let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and looked his father straight in the eyes, "You're doing this because you want more money. You don't care about how I feel about it, you don't care that I've got friends here, a life! I've got a girlfriend now, but you wouldn't know as you don't make any effort to ask me about what's going on in my life!"

"Ulrich….?" His mother breathed. For a moment Ulrich thought she was taking his side, then she opened her mouth to speak again, "You can have a new life. You won't keep your friends after school anyway and that girl… she's just a girl. If she's the one I heard Clarita talk about, then you're better off without her."

Ulrich finally snapped, "How can you say that? You don't know anything about her! You have no idea what she had been through in her life, how hard it is for her to trust someone, to even be close to anyone. And now she's my girlfriend, do you have any idea how much that means to me? To be the one she can trust, can talk to… to maybe love in the future! And I-"

"You what, Ulrich?" his mother asked softly.

"I love her."

The room fell silent, his words echoing through their minds. Ulrich froze, not believing what he had said. A part of him felt embarrassed that he had said it in front of his parents, but the other half of him felt relived that he could admit it, that he was in love with Yumi. But both parts of him wished that he had said those words to Yumi first.

His father gathered his papers and stood up. Ulrich swallowed, almost fearful of his father's reaction. "You may love her, but that doesn't change a thing."

Ulrich felt tears of anger form in his eyes as his attempts had failed. He had failed her.

His father started to leave the room, his mother following straight behind. Ulrich buried his face in his hands. Before both parents left, Ulrich heard his mother turn around.

"You'll thank us one day. America is our future- your future."

* * *

**Oh my! Bet you didn't see that coming… well, you might have, but you could at least act surprised! **

**So Ulrich realises that he loves Yumi, but he's moving to America. Yumi is going to the park to met the mystery man, hoping that by doing it, Ulrich won't get hurt. What else could happen for out favourite couple? **

… **_a lot_ more!**


	14. Last Words

**I know that it's been _forever _since I updated and I almost felt like giving up this story but one hotdog and energy drink can really change your mind! I'm not totally happy about this chapter but I needed to write it before getting on with the main story line. Sorry about the wait but hopefully you will find it worth it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Yumi heard her phone ring from beside her. Reaching over and grasping it, she glanced at the name and felt tears rise again. She raised the device to her ear and pressed the glowing green button.

"Ulrich…" she tried to steady her voice to not let him know that she was going against what she said to him.

"Hey." He said softly back, "Look, about earlier, I didn't mean to… control you or try and make you do exactly what I want you to do but I meant what I said. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to lose you- I can't."

Silent tears fell from her eyes as he spoke, wishing she could see him one more time before she went, to be in his arms, to have him press his tender lips against hers. She knew why she was doing this but hearing his voice made her heart beg her to stop at home. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't leave her house, to stay with her family and to say that everything will be okay. But she remained quiet.

"Yumes, please just tell me that you have no intention to go tonight?"

Yumi swallowed hard, "… I don't." she lied, her voice hoarse.

She heard Ulrich sigh with relief, "Thank you," he mumbled, "That's all I wanted to hear. Do you want me to come over? I really need to speak to you anyway."

"Um…" Yumi glanced at the clock. 6:38. Just over twenty minutes until she had to meet the mystery man. Just over twenty minutes until she had to break her promise, "No. Can… can we talk tomorrow?" she tried to hide the tears in her voice, realising that what she was about to do may mean never seeing Ulrich again.

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Yumi took a deep breath to try and steady herself, "I'm fine." Her voice sounded fake, even to herself.

She guessed that Ulrich didn't notice, or more likely he didn't want to push her. "Okay. I'll ring you in the morning. Bye, Yumes."

"Bye." She pressed the red button and ended the call. Taking another look at the clock, she saw that she only had nineteen minutes.

Wiping her tears, she stood. Looking in the mirror she saw the image of her old self- red eyes, shaking and pleading for help. After her time with Ulrich, she thought that she would never see that image again but here it was, staring straight back at her.

Slowly walking out of her room and quietly tiptoeing down the stairs, she heard the television playing in the living room. Taking a peak around the door, she saw her father and brother sat on the couch, watching a game of football, both laughing and arguing about whom they think should win. With a sad smile and a lone tear, Yumi tried to burn the image in her mind, knowing that it could be the last time she would ever see them again. _I love you_, she mouthed and turned around and made her way to the front door. Quietly opening, walking through and closing the door, Yumi took a final glance at her home.

With tears in her eyes, Yumi started to run to the park, wanting to get it over and done with. As she ran, many thoughts played through her mind; what would he do to her? Would it just be him or lots of them? Would she survive? Or was this the end?

Reaching the empty park, Yumi opened the gate with trembling fingers. She winced as the heard to high-pitched squeak of the rusted metal and the clash as it collided with the other metal. Digging into her pocket, her eyes widened when she felt nothing. She had left her phone back in her bedroom; she couldn't call anyone if she got hurt. Pulling her hand back out, she closed her eyes and the realisation of what she was about to do finally hit her. As she thought back on what she had left behind, she didn't see the figure appear from around the silver slide.

"You actually came."

Yumi jumped and looked up at the sound of the deep voice filled the empty air. Staring at him in fear, she heart rate rose. Clad in ripped blue jeans, a plain grey shirt and old dirty trainers. But it was the sly smile on his face was the worst- a smile that she knew all to well.

John.

"No." she whispered to herself but causing him to raise his eyebrows and take a step forward, Yumi taking another step back.

"No, what?" he kept stepping forward, making Yumi keep stepping back. Soon her lower back was pressed against the cold metal bars, John around ten metres in front of her.

Yumi shook her head, "Y-you can't be here… you're meant to be in prison."

He laughed causing shivers to run down her spine, "well, you see Yumi, some of my friends were willing to give a generous donation to my bail. Especially Mark, who's a lawyer, you remember him, don't you?"

_She sat on her bed, head resting on her bony knees. She tried to remember the last time she ate but her mind came to a blank. It didn't matter though, her mother was watching Hiroki's soccer match and then they were going to her grandmother's, who lived only a few streets down, to stay the night. This meant that John was left to look after her. He had invited some of his 'poker buddies' and already stocked up on alcohol and was set for the night. _

_Hearing the loud footsteps coming up the stairs, Yumi trembled and back her young body to the head of the bed. Tears came down as she saw the handle slowly turn._

"_She's in here." She heard him mumble, entering the room._

_Walking in, John smiled and Yumi winced at the smell of the alcohol coming from the two men. Glancing behind him, Yumi saw the other figure. His was dressed in a plain black suit and white shirt. He looked professional and Yumi had always pictured men like that as a family man. The kind of man who had a good job, a large house, a wife and some kids but her entire image of men was shattered a long time ago._

"_Told you she was beautiful."_

_She saw the man smile and turn towards John, "I think I can take it from here. Anything I need to know before?"_

_John looked at her, "Don't hurt her too much, Mark, I don't want her mother questioning me and remember to lock the door. Other than that, she's yours." With one last smile to the man, John walked out and closed the door behind him._

_Mark took John's advice and proceeded to lock the door before sending Yumi a sickening smirk. Taking large and slow steps towards the pre-teen, Mark hovered above her. Yumi shrunk back in fear, gripping the sides of her black shirt in hope that somehow that would stop the man from hurting her. _

"_Shh," he ran his finger down her cheek, "Don't be scared, I'll try not to hurt you… too much." He added with a kiss on her check, his lips pausing there as his hand travelled up her top._

_Yumi was eleven, a child. Mark was middle aged, a sick adult. She lay there after he was finished, her tears drying on her red cheeks, her throat was sore from screaming as he caused her pain over and over._

Letting out a deep breath, Yumi felt her knees almost give way as the memory washed over her. She could remember everything, every little detail. John smiled when he saw her posture. Moving forwards, he pulled out a phone from his pocket, motioning for Yumi to take it. Yumi just stared at the device and looked up in confusion.

"Take it." He commanded, chucking it at her. Yumi just managed to catch it before it smashed into the ground. She guessed that it wasn't his actually phone as she guessed he wouldn't just throw that one. "I want you to do three things for me, Yumi. Number one, I want you to call your father."

Yumi ran her fingers over the keys, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "Why?"

"Number two," he dismissed her question, "I want you to say that you're going to run away."

"Why would I say that?"

"Number three, you're going to come with me."

Yumi shook her head, "No. I'm not going anywhere with you." She said, surprised that she could even talk to him, let alone stand up for herself, "The only reason I came here was to save Ul-" she stopped herself before she let slip Ulrich's name.

John raised his eyebrows, "To save whom? You're boyfriend? Oh, you mean Ulrich!" he said with a laugh.

Yumi felt her protectiveness of Ulrich mix in with her fear, causing a weird solution of fright and anger, "Don't hurt him!"

John laughed again, "I won't even _touch _him… if you do as I say that is." He gestured to the phone in her hand. "if you don't then… well, let's just say that my friends and I might visit him sometime."

Yumi gripped the phone tighter.

"_I don't want to lose you, Yumes." _

Yumi gasped and Ulrich's voice filled her mind.

"_I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you- I can't."_

More tears fell as Yumi replayed Ulrich's words. He was so caring and loving towards her. he was the one that made her realise that she could trust people, that she could form relationships without the fear of being hurt again. She hadn't known him for that long but she trusted him with her life. Now, she had to trust herself with his life.

"I'll do it." She whispered, staring at the phone, ready to press the keys.

John smiled in victory, "Then do it."

Pressing the numbers, Yumi frowned before pressing the call key, "Wh-what do I say?" she cried, knowing that this could be the last time she would ever speak to her father again.

"Just say that you don't want to live with him anymore, or with you mother. Say that you're running away and just wanted to say goodbye. Just add a few more convincing things, then we can go." He smirked, making Yumi's stomach turn.

She nodded grimly and pressed the green key. As it rang, Yumi thought back on the good times she had with her family. Before the divorce. Before John.

"_Yumi, if you don't come down now we're leaving without you!" her mother warned, making the tiny girl panic and grab the first pair of shoes she could fine. Slipping them one her small feet, she ran out of her room and bounded down the stairs._

_Her foot caught on the last step, her body falling. She screamed and shut her eyes, ready to hit the floor below but it never came. Instead, two arms held her close to a larger body. Looking up, her large brown eyes shone as she saw her mother smiling back._

"_And this is why we don't run down the stairs, isn't it?" _

_Yumi laughed and nodded her head. Her mother placed a tender kiss on her forehead and stroked Yumi's soft hair. "Are we going now?" Yumi asked excitedly._

"_As soon as you get in the car."_

_Yumi shot out of the door and ran to the family car, her father laughing as he saw his six year old daughter jump into the car. "Slow down." He warned, though he knew that she wouldn't listen to him._

"_Can we go now?"_

_Takeo smiled down at her, "Yes we can."_

"_Great!" she beamed, then her smile slowly turned into a frown, "Where are we going?"_

Yumi heard the phone ring five times before she heard her father's voice message. With a tear falling down, she began to speak.

"Hey Dad, it's me, Yumi. Um… I'm so sorry." She cried, "I'm so, so sorry but I'm…." she looked at John, who was now talking on his other phone but still looking directly at her, making sure she didn't pull any stunts, "I can't take it anymore. You all treat me like a little girl and everyone is so protective of me, so much that I can hardly think for myself! Dad, I love you but I'm leaving tonight. I'm sorry that," she swallowed back a sob, "I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye but… can you please tell Ulrich that I'm sorry but I had to do it," Looking at John, she said the words that she knew could be the last her father would ever hear from her, "I love you, Dad."

She took the phone away from her ear and pressed the end key before tears streamed down her face. Those were her last words to her father; if she didn't make it, her last word to Ulrich were _"Bye."_. Regret hit her hard.

She heard John laugh from in front of her and his footsteps near, "Don't cry, Yumi," he soothed, making her feel sick, "Just come with me now and it'll be okay."

His 'promise' meant nothing to her. His large hands gripped her shaking shoulders and dragged her swiftly to a plain white van parked a few feet away from the park gate. Checking that no one was around, John ushered Yumi into the back, making it look like he was helping her climb in to any unseen onlookers. Hearing the lock click into place, Yumi suck to the van floor and cried into her hands.


	15. Missing

**I'm back! Yes, I know it's been a long time but I've finally sorted out many of my problems in my life and suddenly got back my inspiration to write this. Hopefully you haven't lost interest in this story because of the wait but the drama has finally come. I got a review from ParadiseAvenger and they pointed out a very good point. In the last chapter I wrote that John got out of jail on bail and as all of my police/court knowledge comes from watching C.S.I. and Law and Order, which I normally fall asleep half way through, I didn't truly understand how bail works. But for the purpose of this story and because correcting it would mean taking a different direction with this story (something I really, really don't want to do!), bail does get you out of jail. I know that some people may find this annoying that I'm effectively changing the law to fit in with this story but it's fanfiction! **

**Again, sorry for the wait but updates will be more frequent from now on.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Waking up, Ulrich rubbed his eyes and groaned groggily. Reaching over, he grasped the beeping object and brought it to his ear, "Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Ulrich!" came the frantic voice on the other end, "Ulrich, it's Mr Ishiyama."

Ulrich sat up in his bed, wide awake and alert, "Mr Ishiyama? Why are you calling?" he asked politely.

"Ulrich, is Yumi with you?"

Ulrich frowned, "No, why would she be with me? She's at home, isn't she?" Panic rose in his voice.

He imagined Mr Ishiyama shaking his head, "No. Can you come around, the police are here and we need your help."

"I'll be right over." Without saying goodbye, Ulrich hung up the phone and rushed to get dressed. Stumbling around his room in search for his shoes, he heard his door open and the hallway light flood into his dark room.

"Ulrich, what on earth are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" His mother questioned, annoyed at the disturbance of her beauty sleep.

Ulrich's head shot up at her, "Mom, listen. I can't really explain why because I don't know exactly what has happened, but I need to go to Yumi's straight away." Finding and slipping on his footwear, Ulrich began to head for the door, but his mother stretched out her arm and blocked his path, "Mom-!"

"It's your turn to listen to me." she cut him off. Ulrich nodded in agreement, knowing an argument would waste even more time, "After what you said last night, I understand your feelings for Yumi. I also understand that us moving to America is upsetting for you, but you've got to understand that it _is _for the best, no matter how hard it is for you to believe it but it's true."

Ulrich looked down at the floor, "I have to go." he whispered and ducked under her arm, running down the stairs and out of the door.

* * *

Her head spun, aching in pain. Below her, she felt the cold stone floor, her limbs bruised from lying on it. Her eyes slowly opened and she was greeted with the sight of a small dark room; the walls completely bare with damp growing on them. To her right, one thin blanket lay beside her, barely big enough to cover her shivering body. To her left, darkness. Groaning, she tried to lift up her fatigue body, only to fall back down.

A cold laugh made her snap out of her tired state.

Titling her head up she saw John figure hovering over her, a sly smile across his lips. "Welcome to your new home, Yumi?"

She flinched at her names on his lips, "Why?" she whispered.

John rose an eyebrow, kneeling down to her level, "Why, what? Why I came back? Why I did this? Why I choose you?"

She simply nodded wanting to know all the answers.

His hand reached out and rubbed her cheek, rough fingers pressed against her smooth skin, "You're so beautiful, Yumi. Just remember that." He pulled his hand away and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Yumi brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, tears falling fast down her red cheeks. She wanted it to be a nightmare. She wanted to wake up in her bedroom. She wanted to see her family, her friends. She wanted Ulrich, to be in his arms and feel safe.

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Takeo yelled at the stunned Ulrich.

Upon arriving at Yumi's house, Ulrich knew it was going to be bad. A police car was parked outside and one officer was searching around the front of the house. Walking through the open door he saw Hiroki sitting at the kitchen table, eyes wide and the faint tracks of his tears down his cheeks. Before he could say anything to the young boy, Yumi's father placed a hand on his shoulder and silently guided him into the living room. After hearing the news of Yumi's disappearance, Ulrich told them about the letter she received.

"Yumi told me she wasn't going to go, that she had no intention of meeting him." He replied back, fighting back tears.

Takeo stood up and ran a hand through his thinning hair. The officer sighed and looked directly at Ulrich, "I know this is hard but can you think of anywhere he would of taken her, if he is responsible for her disappearance."

"If? If he's responsible? Of course he's behind it!" Ulrich snapped, "Yumi wouldn't run away, not away from her family, friends... me." he added quietly.

The officer placed down his notepad and pen and reached out to put a reassuring hand on Ulrich's shoulder, "John Wilson is are main lead but we can't let him be our _only _lead, otherwise all other possibilities are disregarded, meaning if our main lead turns out to be wrong our chances of finding Yumi are very slim. Evidence could be overlooked because we want to find something that fits the lead that John is behind this, something to make him guilty. Do you understand?"

Ulrich nodded and looked at Takeo, who was holding a framed picture in his hands, a sad smile on his lips.

"Here," he outstretched the photo to the officer, who gently took it out of his hand, "you said you wanted a picture to help you find her, this is the most recent."

The officer thanked him and slid Yumi's smiling face out of the wooden frame, giving back the empty frame to her father.

"If you receive any information please contact us even if you think it's not that important, everything helps. If we get any information you'll be the first to know. I'm sorry for what's happened but just know that we will try our hardest to find her." He squeezed Ulrich's shoulder once before turning around and leaving the home. Ulrich heard the car pull away and the soft footsteps of Hiroki entering the room.

"Dad?" He whispered, "They'll find her won't they, she will come back home, right?"

Takeo gave him a small smile and nodded, "Of course they will, she'll be home in no time."

Ulrich noticed that Hiroki relaxed slightly at his father's words and began to wish he was that innocent again. He wanted to believe Takeo's words too but he knew better than that. He had to believe that she would be found otherwise he knew he would breakdown. So why was there a small voice at the back of his mind warning him to prepare for the worst?


	16. Two Days

**If you want to read my excuse on why I haven't updated earlier, please go to my new blog. The link is now in my profile.**

**

* * *

**

She didn't know how long she had been sat there. It could have been hours, days, even months. She kept trying to convince herself she would wake up at any minute but the painful hunger, thirst and fear made sure that she remained in reality. John hadn't came to check up on her since she first arrived, at least she could be thankful for that. The many crumbling holes let the cold air pass through and hit her thin body, reminding her that the outside world was only a few feet away. Freedom was on the other side.

A creak of a door made her startle. Then she heard the sound of heavy footsteps, three sets. Quiet voices joined them and Yumi trembled, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

John cleared his throat, "So here she is." He gestured to Yumi.

She looked up and saw his face and two that were unknown to her. One was tall, heavily muscled with short black hair and almost as dark eyes. The other was shorter, thinner and covered in tattoos. They all wore a sly smile, making Yumi feel sick inside.

The tall one nodded, "You were right," he stood closer to Yumi and reached out, cupping her chin. Yumi tried to flinch away but he held a strong grip, "she is a beauty. How much did you say again?"

The shorter one came forward as well, hovering above her, "As it's both of us, will that make a difference to her price?"

John gave a short laugh, "Don't worry about that, we'll sort out the money after," he stared down at Yumi, "I don't want you gentlemen to pay good money for something that doesn't live up to you expectations."

The two men glanced at each other, then at John, nodding.

"Come on then," John grabbed Yumi by her arm, harshly pulling her up from the floor, "You two lead the way to the room I showed you earlier."

Yumi wanted to pull away, try to fight but she knew it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, they would be to strong for her, they always were. John dragged her out of the dark room and up a wooden staircase to fast for her to take a look around. The two men went through an open door and Yumi felt herself being pushed inside it and straight onto a bed. She looked up at the three men and felt tears building at their expressions. John mumbled something to them and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The tall man instructed the shorter one to make sure she didn't try and attempt anything, then proceeded to start to undress. When he was finished, it was the turn of the shorter man to undress but this time the taller one came over to her and started to take of her clothes, kissing her bare skin that was slowly being uncovered. Yumi closed her eyes tight, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Her thoughts turned to Ulrich, how much she wanted him to come running through that door, throw the men off of her and wrap her in his strong arms. But he didn't come.

* * *

Ulrich paced up and down his bedroom, wishing there was something he could do to try and find Yumi. It had been almost two days since Yumi had gone missing and the police telling him that there was nothing he could do but wait, that they would contact him if they found out anything. It was killing him. He wanted to run out there, call her name and by some miracle, hear her beautiful voice call his back. But he knew that the disappointment of not hearing her would hurt him even more. All he could do was stay where he was and pray that he would get a call saying that they had found her, that she was safe.

Odd, Jeremy and Aelita were all sat in his room. Odd and Aelita had wrapped their arms around each other, neither could begin to imagine how they would feel if either were missing. Jeremy had placed himself on Ulrich's desk chair, trying to find something to say to Ulrich, anything to make his friend feel better.

It was Aelita who broke the silence, "She's a strong girl, Ulrich."

Ulrich turned slowly to look at her, "what?"

"I know we didn't know her as well as you did but she's strong. A lot stronger than anyone I know. To go through all that and come out the other side, I don't know if I could do that," she took a deep breath, "they'll find her. And if he did take her," Ulrich winced, trying not to imagine what was happening to her if he did have her, "it'll be hard for her recover, but she will."

Ulrich gave her a small smile, the first in two days, "I know she is." He felt tears beginning to form just thinking about her.

Odd looked at his best friend in worry, "If you want to be left alone, we'll understand." he said softly,

Ulrich gave a slight nod, "Yeah, I need to think."

The others nodded and stood up, walking to the door. After they all said a quiet goodbye and left his room, Ulrich walked over to his bed and fell down onto it in tears. He wanted to save her, to bring her home, to just hold her in his arms and know she was safe.

* * *

Yumi lay there, bruised physically and emotionally. After they finished with her, they just left her there, bare and alone. She made out the faint conversation downstairs between them and John, and winced as she heard them agree on a figure. Is that was she was now? Just a way to make a bit of extra money? She felt worthless, dirty and disgusted with herself. All she wanted was to have a better life and she found that, now it had all been ripped away from under her feet, taking her back to square one. A place that was too real.

She felt her eyes start to close due to exhaustion. All of her energy was taken away from her and her body craved sleep. As she felt herself slip into unconsciousness, she heard the bedroom door open and John's voice filled the air.

"You'll need all the rest you can get for the next few days, Yumi. You're going make me a lot of money."


	17. Eight Days Two Weeks

**After writing this chapter, I realised that it was super short and wasn't happy with the length at all. I couldn't really add to it because the bigger drama was going to be in the next chapter. I took some time to think it over and decided that I would run the next chapter into this one. So if you're wondering why this chapter is called 'Eight Days. Two Weeks.' it's because the next chapter was going to be called 'two weeks'. And if you're thinking that I'm rushing with the storyline after reading this, it isn't actually the biggest part of the story, yes it is important but there is a lot more to come as well, so if you feel it's going to fast, keep in mind that the story is far from over.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the storyline and any OCs that occur.**

**

* * *

**

"So there are no leads at all?"

The officer shook his head at the broken family before him. Yumi's mother had just arrived after hearing the terrible news and desperately wanted to know every piece of information that they had found. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

"But he took her!" she shouted at the officer, "He was the one who did this! Why aren't you looking for him!"

The officer glanced sideways at Ulrich, who was stood leaning against the door frame, afraid that he was intruding, "As I said before, we have to look at all of the options. Yes we are looking for John Wilson but we're also looking for any other leads." he explained, hoping they would understand.

"And we all know how well that's turning out," Yumi's mother snapped sarcastically, "She's been missing for over a week now and you still have no information! I had to catch the first plane back from my business trip in America which was two days after I was told about what happened to her, and you still have nothing!" She took a deep breath, "sometimes I think I would be more successful looking for her myself." she added quietly.

Ulrich looked at her in shock but understanding. It had been eight days and there was still no information about Yumi's whereabouts, he was starting to think the same thing as Yumi's mother- it would be better if he was out there looking for her. He knew that she must be scared, alone and probably wondering why he hadn't found her yet. The feeling of letting her down washed over his body. He was meant to protect her, save her from all of her fears, but now she was caught up in a even bigger nightmare.

* * *

Her whole body ached. Her naked skin was bruised and cut, dry streams of tears lay on her cheeks. Gripping the dirty sheets below her, she tried to push her tired body up, groaning and falling straight back down as the pain shot up and down her. Laying defeated on the bed, she began to cry again. She didn't want this, any of this. She never asked for it, didn't do anything to deserve it. So why was she here? Why her?

She just wanted to feel safe again, back home with her family, friends and Ulrich. She missed them so much and just wanted to see them again, just one more time. She had no idea how long she had been here but guessed it was over a week. In that week a lot had happened. John had got more and more 'customers' and Yumi had overheard him say that there was more business to be done yet, that it had only started. Just the thought of more men made her sick. She couldn't take it anymore. More than once the thought of just ending it all had crossed her mind, the only reason stopping her was the hope that she would be rescued, that someone would save her. But as each day passed, that hope was getting smaller and smaller.

As she felt sleep starting to overcome her, the sound of familiar footsteps came from outside the door. John entered the dark room and smirked at her. Walking forward, Yumi felt her heartbeat starting to race. She felt the bed dip down as he sat by her feet.

He reached his hand out and started to run his fingers up and down her bare legs, causing her whole body to shiver in disgust. She flinched away from him and rolled over.

She heard him give a soft chuckle, "Don't be like that, Yumi, you know I won't hurt you."

_Lies! _She thought as she felt his fingers running back up and down her leg, getting higher and higher.

"You've brought me a lot of money," he leaned down and placed his lips close to her ears, "I think it's time to thank you." He placed a kiss on her exposed neck before roughly grabbing her arms and rolling her onto her back, pining her arms over her head and holding them in place using one hand.

Yumi turned her head away from him and allowed him to take over her, knowing she had no strength to fight or even struggle against him. Silent tears began to fall and her thoughts turned to Ulrich. She didn't want rough kisses, she wanted his soft, caring ones. She wanted the feeling of safety when he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to feel the butterflies on her stomach when he took her hand. She just wanted him.

As John carried on, Yumi tried to shut down her body, her thoughts and mind. She tried to find a way to close off her feelings and just become numb. After a few moments of trying, she finally felt unconsciousness beginning to take over. A faint smile came on her lips as she felt her body sinking into the numbness. And as a final image of Ulrich played in her mind, she feel into the darkness.

* * *

Hope was all she had to stop herself from ending her life, now her hope was gone. Every so often she would look at the pieces of sharp glass that were from the broken glass, when one of the 'customers' got a bit violent smashed it. She would think of how easy it would be to just pick a large piece up and run it across her skin, escaping from it all. Maybe if she had any strength left in her thin body, she might have done it already.

Her whole body was numb now, she couldn't feel anything, no pain, no emotion except the strong suicidal one. Everyday there would be a new man and he would be sent to this room where he could violate her body in any which way he wanted. She couldn't cry anymore, she had no need. It wouldn't stop them, nothing could.

She still thought about everyone she cared for but not in the hoping-they-will-save-save way, but just to make sure she still remembered them. She still wished that she would be rescued but it just felt like a childish dream, like wanting to become a princess, hoping Prince Charming will give her the happy ending she was desperate for.

* * *

Aelita ran straight into Ulrich's room, causing the brunette boy to jump almost fall off his bed. Heavily panting, she tried to tell him something.

Ulrich frowned at her, "What-? How-? Aelita, why are you here?" he asked confused.

Taking a few deep breaths, Aelita managed to string a sentence together, "Odd just got a call from that police officer you told us about and-"

"Wait," he interrupted, "why did he call Odd?"

"They tried calling you but they couldn't get through, do you have it turned off or something?" she gestured to the phone lay on his bed.

Ulrich shrugged, "I haven't charged it lately, thinking about to many things." he mumbled.

"Anyway, they must have found out that Odd was your best friend and that's why they called him. But here's the best part, they've finally got some information about Yumi!" she said with a smile.

Ulrich looked at her with shock, "What? Good news?"

"Odd said that the officer sounded happy, so..."

Before she could finish, Ulrich had grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room, Aelita slowly followed behind him, rolling her eyes.

"Do you even know where you're supposed to be going?" she shouted after him.

Ulrich froze and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Aelita told him that they wanted him to meet them at Yumi's house. As soon as she explained this, he started running again.

Clarita appeared in front of the pink haired girl and smiled softly, "can I get you anything?"

Aelita breathed heavily, "A drink would be lovely."

* * *

"So you know where she is?" Takeo asked frantically.

The officer smiled at him, "We have a pretty good idea, yes."

Ulrich looked at the older man, "What is the idea?"

"We managed to intercept a human trafficking ring from anther case and one of the men involved gave us some vital information about John Wilson. He said that John had supplied the ring with a girl," there was a sharp intake of breath from all the people in the room, "we thought they way you are thinking now but when we saw all of the girls, we noticed that none of them resembled Yumi," with that information, the room began to calm, "we asked him if he could give the whereabouts of John and he gave us an address. He did state that he wasn't one hundred per cent sure it was right but we're looking into it as we speak."

Yumi's mother began to stand up from the couch she was sat on, "Can we go with you then? I mean, you have to go to that address and if Yumi is there then..." she couldn't find the words to express to pure relief that would come from seeing her daughter, to know that she would be safe.

The officer gave a small smile, "when we run operations like this, family members are taken to a place near by and kept there whilst we go on with the operation. From there they will be updated with any findings and information. If she's there, then after us, you'll be the first ones to know."

Ulrich stared down at his scuffed, black and white converse. He said family members were taken, that would mean that he would have to wait at home just praying that they would contact him with good news. He knew he was being selfish but he wanted to be the one who saw her first, the first to take her into their arms and just hold her. He wanted to be the first to tell her that she was safe, that she was going to be alright, but he knew her family had that right, they deserved it more than he did.

Noticing Ulrich's posture, the officer took a few steps towards him and placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder, "You can come as well you know. From what I've heard about you two, I think that's what she would want if we do find her."

_If_, Ulrich thought grimly, _even he isn't sure she's there_. Glancing up, Ulrich gave a small smile and a quiet thank you.

"When are you going?" Takeo asked, itching to go straight away.

"We still have a few things to sort out but we estimate we will travel to the address in a few hours. A car will come to take you to the secure location just after we set off," he looked around at the faces in the room, "But this lead isn't definite. Yes, it is quite strong but I don't want to say that we will find her, I don't want to give you that false hope."

They nodded in understanding. After they said their thank you and goodbyes, the officer left. Ulrich glanced around the room and noted the expressions; Takeo looked relieved that they finally had a chance to find her, Yumi's mother looked hopeful but Hiroki still looked the same way since they found out Yumi was missing. As her parents left the room, Ulrich presumed it was to talk to each other, he walked over to the boy and silently sat beside him.

"You okay?" he asked him.

Hiroki glanced at Ulrich before focusing his gaze on his hands placed in his lap, "What if they don't find her? What if we get our hopes up and she's not there?"

Ulrich couldn't answer him as they were the same questions running through his own head. All he could say was, "We'll just have to wait. That's all we can do now."


	18. Safe

**It's taken me a lot longer to post this than I hoped but I had six major exams a couple of weeks ago and now I've got a few tests next week so a lot of my time has been spent revising for them. I was planning to write as much as I can for after I came home from school until I absolutely needed sleep but a little accident in PE stopped me from doing that, let's just say that I should really work on my dodging! On a more less painful note, I can't believe that this story has nearly 100 reviews, thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ulrich sat in the police car, the seatbelt being the only thing stopping him from running into the building himself. Well, that and the fact that there were two _armed _officers sat in front of him and the squad team in the black van, equally armed. He couldn't believe that in a matter of moments, Yumi could be back with them, back into his arms. Her family were waiting in the another unmarked car and he had been told that they would be the first to see Yumi if they did find her, then if she agreed he would be able to see her for himself. But what if she didn't want to see him? He knew this would hurt him but tried to push all those thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on the hope of saving her.

An unknown voice ran through the car and Ulrich watched as the female officer reach down, pull out her radio and speak into it, "What's the situation?" Ulrich tried to make out what the other voice was saying but the clarity wasn't the best, instead he had to watch her reactions and hear her side of the conversation "Ready to proceed? Let's do this. Good luck." She titled her head and gave a brief nod the male officer beside her before turning to the teen, Okay, so here what's going on. We've just received the go ahead and any minute now the squad team along with a couple of officers will enter the building. We," she gestured to herself and the man sat in the drivers seat, "might have to go in as well, depending on how the situation inside goes. If that does happen I want you to remain in the car, no matter what happens. If we find Yumi, when she comes out of the building you still need to stay in here. Understand?"

He nodded and she turned back around, mumbling codes and information to her colleague. Ulrich kept watch of the van, his heart racing as he knew that this was it. The chance to find her. The doors slammed open, figures dressed all in black running out of them and into the small run down house. It was time. Now all he could do was wait and pray they would come out with the black haired girl he loved so much.

* * *

She knew it would be over, the nightmare would end at one slip of her hand. Twirling the sharp shard of glass once more between her fingers, Yumi took a deep breath. Could she really do this? She knew that if she did then that would be it. Game over. She might be free of this horror but she never would she see her old life again. No more family, no more friends, no more Ulrich. As she gripped the glass tight she felt it press into her skin, blood trickling down her arm. Wincing at the pain, she threw the fragment across the room and brought her knees to her chest, letting her tears fall freely. She couldn't do it, it just wasn't possible to take her own life.

That was her last hope, it had been days since she had lost faith in getting rescued. Knowing she couldn't bring herself to commit suicide, the only other option was to wait for death to come. John would keep her alive for as long as her wanted her. When he decides that she is no use for him anymore he would either kill her straight away or just let her waste away.

She could make out John and probably another customer walking around upstairs. Their heavy footsteps were getting closer and Yumi started to shake, wishing that she could have at least one day without the abuse. Then the footsteps stopped. Lifting her head up and frowning with confusion at the still closed door, she could feel her heart beat faster when she heard heard John curse. The door flew open and both men ran down. Before she had time to move, the unknown man grabbed her and violently lifted her up.

"What should we do with her?" He frantically asked John, who was quickly pacing across the room, gripping his hair in thought.

"We can't take her if that's what you're thinking," Yumi felt the man tighten his grip on her ever so slightly. John stopped pacing and looked straight at her, "If we want to even have a chance of getting out free we have to get rid of her."

Yumi froze, knowing the meaning behind his words and didn't want to hear it come from his lips. Unfortunately for her, the man holding her didn't understand.

"How are we going to get rid of a teenage girl? Unless we..." it hit him, "John, you don't mean kill-"

"Yes I mean kill her," John snapped at him, "Think about it. We kill her, make our escape, they will be too preoccupied with a dead body to have everyone looking for us, and if we ever get caught, who's going to testify against us?"

The man nodded, "How are we going to it? They could barge in here any minute."

John started to reach into his pocket, "We sill have a bit of time, they won't come in straight away. Take this," He pulled out a pocket knife and flicked the blade, Yumi shook with fear and closed her eyes."

"What? There's no way I can kill her. You do it!"

She heard John let out a sigh and take two steps towards her, "Hold her still."

This was it. This was how she was going to die.

She felt the cold metal press hard against her throat and pain flashed through her body. She felt sick as she felt the warm blood drip down her neck. John started to move the knife across her neck but before he could move it more than a couple of inches, the pain was gone and Yumi was thrown to the floor, blood still coming out of the deep cut. Pulling her head off the stone floor she saw John and the unknown man being pushed to the floor, men all in black pinning them down and pulling handcuffs from their belts.

She was saved. Her nightmare was over. But the relief soon faded away. Pain and sickness flooded her body and she could feel herself being pulled into unconsciousness. She knew that the cut was deep, the warmth was spreading over her torso and she guessed that it was the blood pouring from her neck. As she tried to form a cry for help, she heard nothing, her throat tighten and closed as she tried to speak. Her breathing was becoming shorter and shallow.

As she began to fall into the blackness she felt someone press something to her neck and press hard. Before her body was completely taken over by the darkness she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and cradle her, a voice whispering that it was over and she would be safe.


	19. Waking

**If you want to know why I haven't updated in what seems like forever, then I have explained it in my new story 'Let The Games Begin' so I'm not going to explain it all again but I will say that my inspiration for this story hit an all time low until I re-read all of your amazing reviews. I honestly cannot describe how much they mean to me, to know how much people love this story, I couldn't take the chance of just letting it left where it 'ended' for another year. My writing style may have changed slightly and hopefully for the better. Thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on this story, you're the reason why I haven't.**

* * *

Pain. The first thing she felt was aching pain spreading like fire throughout her body. Was this was it felt like to die? She had imagined it many times before, the last moments of life before the relief of death but in these strange day dreams it was either quick and peaceful or slow and torture. An echoing beeping and sickening clean odour was definitely not what she expected. A copper taste stained her mouth and she could almost make out a voice somewhere in the distance. All senses but sight were working, making her internally frown as her desperate attempts to open her eyes failed. How could this be? Why did death need taste but not need sight?

This couldn't be death, she concluded, it felt too real. Too alive.

Making a last attempt to force her eyes open she managed to see a slit of white light, blinding from above. The voice was becoming louder and more frantic. It was her name. The voice was shouting her name but still she could not place the caller. All she could figure out was that it was male and oddly familiar. "Yumi? Please Yumi?" What did they want? For her to open her eyes again? She tried but she could not find the energy, her aching body drained. "Please, open you eyes. For me. Please Yumes" Something trigger deep inside of her. Yumes. It was him, there was no one else it could have been.

She had to do this, open her eyes. For him. From everything she had been through she was a fighter and if she could survive her past, she could carry out the simply task of opening her eyes. Slowly the light hit her and her vision began to adjust. The first thing she recognised was the piercing green orbs that stared down at her. Ulrich.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead his hands rested gently on her cheeks and his fell to her collarbone. His body shook and a wetness sunk to her skin. He was crying. She lay there hopeless as he let out his tears before his head shot up and placed kisses all across her face before finally settling on her lips. She had no strength left to return the kiss and could taste his tears but she never wanted it to end. For the first time in weeks, she finally felt safe again. The sound of the door opening and footsteps running into the room forced Ulrich to pull away.

"Yumi!" Came the shouts of two very scared voices. Her parents ran to her side with Ulrich reluctantly stepping aside to let the shaken adults comfort their daughter. The daughter they feared they would never see again."Oh, sweetheart" her mother softly whispered through her tears, stroking Yumi's hair and taking her hand in hers, "You're safe now, you're going to be okay I promise"

Her father took her other hand, also crying. He didn't speak, no words could ever describe the immense relief he had felt as soon as they had heard about Yumi waking up. Three weeks in a coma had caused everyone to be prepared for the possibility that she may never wake up. But Takeo knew his daughter, her knew she would come back to him. She always did.

Yumi tried to speak but was stopped by a thick tube flowing from her mouth, across her chest and connecting to a large machine, preventing any noise. Then she realised what the tube was doing, it was making her breathe. Panic began to rise at the involuntary action. She wanted to breathe by herself. Her heart monitor began to beep rapidly. "Yumi!" she heard Ulrich shout in panic from the end of her bed. A cold hand pressed against her chest.

"Relax, Yumi, just try and relax" came a deep voice along with Ulrich asking what was wrong, "She's just panicking, it's completely normal. Once she's relaxes and let's the machine control her breathing she will be just fine." she heard what she assumed was a doctor explain. "Come on Yumi, there's no need to panic, nothing can hurt you." slowly her breathing and heart rate dropped back to a steady rate. "There you go," the doctor told her, "Told you that you would be fine. Now I think the best thing to do would be to try and sleep again."

Before the doctor even finished his sentence, Yumi was already unconscious.

She woke hours later, this time finding the act of opening her eyes so much easier and natural. The bright light had faded dramatically and she guessed it must be now night. Trying to look around this room she was struck by a sharp pain, making her cry out, the sound muffled and distorted by the breathing tube that still stuck out of her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes as the pain struck again as she flinched.

"Don't try to move," came Ulrich's voice from beside her, "just lie still, don't move your neck." But she wanted to, she needed to see him. Bracing herself for the pain, she tilted her head to the side, quickly glimpsing him before shutting her eyes tight as pain flooded her. "What did I say about moving?" he warned, gently taking her head a very carefully moving it back to it's original position, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. He stood up from the single chair that sat beside her bed, hovering above her and for the first time allowing her to see him in full view.

He smiled softly down to her, "Hey, Yumes" tears fell from her eyes at the beautiful sight of him, he quickly brushed them away with him thumb, "Please don't cry, it's over now. You're safe. I'm never going to let you get hurt ever again. I promise"

* * *

**It's quite short and isn't the best of endings but I think it's a good start to get back into the story and a little bit of fluff never hurt anyone right? I promise the next chapter will be up in a couple of days and will be much longer and will explain what happened to Yumi after she was found in a lot more detail.**


End file.
